In the Absence of Rain
by Nibbz
Summary: Almost everything depends on water, but what happens if water doesn't appear since a god has once again lost his love? It is up to several other gods to force Habaek to let it rain once more, one god is planning to stir up the world of the gods.
1. Rain, rain won't you come back?

**Behold another story! Bride of the Water God! If you haven't read the manga, read it is good fun.**

**For the sake of protecting ourselves from the scary detail demons out there:**

**Hana – OC**

**Eun – OC**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything once again, except for the Original Characters.**

Sometime after tragedy struck, leaving Habaek brideless, the kingdom grew dark and sadness settled over the palace. Habaek grew more hostile and glared at anyone who dared to mention the name Soah in his presence.

How the gods would handle this still remains an unanswered question.

Eun Jung, the goddess of ice, lingered alone on the bridge staring at the water flowing peacefully below. Her almost white icy blue eyes stared blankly as she thought about the state their world was in. If Habaek didn't get better there was no telling what would happen to their world and the one of the humans. Bleach blond hair flowed down past her shoulders and ended midway on her back. Hearing soft padding of feet her stupor and thoughts were broken. She looked up and sort of smirked. "It's been awhile."

"Indeed." A woman replied smiling softly, like a breeze through the forest. "Trying to preserve the forest through the drought and loggers has been hard. I can finally rest for awhile. So how do you fare?" Hana asked the Ice Goddess. Hana's rich green eyes soften towards her old friend, as she sat down.

Carefully she moved in her dress, the color matched her eyes with trim of soft gold and white. Her long chocolate brown hair swirled around her. Today Hana only had it in hanging loose since she didn't have time to preen herself perfectly. Around her neck the necklace moved, it was made of living vine and it started to weave through her hair slowly pulling it up for her.

"I've also brought you a gift." Her soft voice continued before her friend could start, from the folds of her dress she pulled out a fully bloomed flower. It was made from a single piece of diamond, "Consider it a gift from me and the forests, sadly there is no gift from the forests for the Water god of late. His mood has not improved, has it?"

"I fare worse than you. Without water there can be no ice. I feel weak and yet I can feel my energy begging to be used as if I had an unlimited supply." Her voice was not sharp or harsh in anyway. More smooth like glass. Her old friend Hana was certainly faring better. The water seemed to diminish in size by the day. "If Habaek's mood doesn't improve... I don't know what will happen."

"I fear that fate also. We need to talk to him, and try to improve his mood." Hana sighed, she was so tired, and not even this world was helping her state, if this continued she might fade away and many other beings too.

She grabbed the stone from her friend and inspected it. "This is very nice of you. If I had anything to give I would have also brought you something." Smiling at Hana she carefully stowed her new gift away. Her dark blue dress was trimmed with white. A choker of white stones lay close to her neck and shone in the light. "Speaking of Habaek... where is he?"

"I do not know where he is, maybe the forest can tell me." She replied her rich eyes slowly loosing their brightness that they normally held. A branch of the vine in her hair reached down to her ear and rustled. Then it resumed its previous place in her hair.

Eun Jung stared at the water once more and then watched as her friend communicated with the forest. "We can only hope." The forest was usually able to divulge information freely to Hana and helped them greatly in their endeavors. She never understood much about the forest besides what she had been told by her friend, but understanding fully was not an option for her. To fully understand, she herself must be the goddess of the forest.

"He's coming this way; it will take him a minute to arrive. He was just visiting her grave. Being immortal always has its own dark side, doesn't it?" She asked her voice almost as quiet as the rustling of the vine. Slowly turning towards the right, Hana was able to see the small outline of the little god walking their way.

"We do indeed. If we can't I think we all may suffer horribly and then cease to be."

"Good, we must try and help in any way possible. I'm not sure how to articulate everything, but I shall try." Her frigid eyes soon landed on the small water god and she braced herself for their encounter.

Habaek walked up to the bridge and hesitated for a second, but continued walking until Hana turned his way and softly asked, "Please sit down, we need to talk." Her voice instantly reminded Habaek of a meadow, all the flowers in full bloom ones that she liked... So he sat down, still mulling over his thoughts, trying to hold back the memories for a few minutes.

"Habaek, your face has been like stone for the past few years. Do not try to lie. The forest has been whispering to me, and slowly dying. This drought has continued for far too long... Sixteen years... Did Soah want the whole world to die because she did?" Hana whispered to him, slowly crawling into his feelings like the vine in her hair. The mere mention of Soah irritated him greatly, but the Forest Goddess was not afraid. Habaek glared at her and she returned it with a strong neutral stare, no emotions showing.

"Do you want more deaths on your hands? Including my life?" Hana snapped back fiercely at his glare. Hana rarely snapped at someone, even at a God and Goddesses who had more power than she did.

Eun Jung didn't know what to say to Habaek. Her mouth wouldn't form words or sentences at all. She listened to Hana as she said exactly what Eun was thinking.

"We need you to have it rain again. Everything in this world and the other depends on water. All life needs water." Her ice was no longer happy and light, but a little sharper and cold. She felt her body temperature drop a little and looked at the water.  
The water had frozen over and now a small vein-like river was covered in ice. She sighed and looked at Habaek. His face had not changed at all. His expression was absolutely blank still.

"Habaek... Please let it rain, even if it's a little." Hana pleaded with him. She looked down at the iced water as Habaek stood up, that child form still emotionless.

"If you won't do it for us, what would Soah think of you? I bet she's crying right now." Hana whispered staring ahead, her ageless forest eyes staring at the skyline. Her words struck a sore spot in Habaek's heart, emotion finally appeared on his person.

"You don't even know her!" He growled, as best as he could in that child form. Hana smiled slowly turning towards him, how foolish of a god to say that.

"Oh I knew her, since the day she was born until her death. You forget, everything is connected to the forest, who is forever watching. Whispering to me, informing me of most things." She returned her gaze to the horizon. Praying that her attack at his feelings would finally force him to let it rain once more.

Eun's body jerked in surprise involuntarily at Hana's comment. She cringed at each word as it passed from her lips. It was like verbally committing suicide. Eun unfroze the water and stared at Habaek.

Eun stayed out of their argument and sat there listening intently. Nothing she could say would possibly help their situation at all.

Habaek continued to glare at Hana's back until he finally stormed off. Hana sighed, her features showing signs of fatigue.


	2. Should we be worried?

**If your confused about everything go wiki it or read the manga! BWHAHAA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this...**

"Well that was better than I thought it would be. I was expecting him to remove my head. Do you think I was able to get to him?" She asked her friend tearing her eyes off of the sky. Their color has dulled slightly. The vine from her hair moved once again towards her ear and whispered.

"I was expecting more disastrous ramifications than what occurred." She smiled, "Like... fist fight to the death," she almost broke out in a fit of laughter, "or something." The idea of such a small child getting in a fist fight with a taller, older, female made her laugh a little. She knew that Habaek could inflict pain regardless of his size, but still she laughed.

"A fight to the death? Heh, I would instantly win since I am older and bigger." She raised her arm, pulling the fabric back to show off her muscle, "For now at least, hopefully he won't start a fight at night when he's fully grown and really pissed off. Then I might have a small problem." Hana replied laughing lightly, then returning her vision back to the small trickling stream.

"Yeah, you might have a couple problems with Habaek when he's in a foul mood at night." Her grin diminished slightly and let her head rest in her hand.

"There's someone else coming. The forest is not telling me who though..." Hana whispered to Eun, "Also they're still worried about the problem with Habaek. They are still thirsty."

"Hm... that could be... anyone!" Eun rolled her eyes and shook at her head at her friend, "I wish we could rely on a stronger person than Habaek, hopefully my attacks will work. If only." She sighed before grinning once again.

"I do wish that the forest tells me all of its secrets, but it will not. But I have a good guess of who it is. Sometimes the forest knows far too much." She winked at her friend, "Like a certain someone that you like, and if they like you back."

"Really? Well that's nice. I suppose even the forest must keep some things to itself." Eun's brow furrowed at her wink. "What?" A small bit of red was seeping onto her face, "That mustn't be true. Who do they claim I like?" Eun stared at her hands waiting for her friend's response.

Huye walked down toward the bridge feeling fatigued as ever. Ever since Soah's death it ceased to rain altogether. The kingdom had used what remained of their water supply and then turned to lakes, rivers, and other natural water sources. Those too soon seemed to dry up. Any form of water remaining was far too small a supply to serve any purpose.

As his shoes made little to no noise against the wooden bridge he saw two goddesses' forms slowly appear. He smiled despite his actual condition at the pair. "Morning."

Hana was giggling when Huye greeted them. "Hiya Huye! The forest was just talking about you to me. They're not sure if you will like their present from them." Even in the withered state of the forest, it always gave some kind of gift to certain gods.

Eun's eyes shot up from her hands to meet the sight of Huye. "Morning Huye, how are you?" She greeted cheerily and hoped Hana would not forget what she asked earlier.

Hana returned her gaze to her friend with a huge grin on her face, "Even the goddess of the forest must keep a couple of secrets to herself. The forest has taught me well." She laughed at her friend's look, slightly red and potentially angry at her for keeping secrets from her. It was far too entertaining.

Hana looked back up at Huye and handed him a wrapped gift, "Hopefully you will like this present. It took the forest a long time to finally decide on what to give to you." The gift was gently wrapped in what looked like a sheet of leaves gathered in fall.

Eun wanted to pester Hana about what the forest had said, but decided not to because of Huye's presence. She just cast a 'this conversation isn't over' glance at her friend.

Huye unwrapped the leaf-like wrapping paper and smiled warmly at his gift. "I like it very much. Send the forest my thanks, and thank you Hana for thinking of me." He stared at the gift a moment longer and ran his fingers over it thoughtfully.

Hana responded to her glance with an 'Oh really now? I'm innocent. I swear' look. She returned her attention back to the beautiful god, the vine lightly whispered into her ear, 'We are now sure of who you truly like, he is very nice to us and to you. You should talk to him more and tell him about what you think.' Hana wanted to yell, 'Shut up!!'

The gift was several finely crafted arrows with swan feathers, inside of a rich golden wooden case. The case was lined with pedals of flowers that will last until the end of time.

"I am glad and so is the forest that you are pleased with it. How fares this realm these days? Feeling the harshness of the drought also?" Hana asked on a slightly serious note. They needed to fix this problem and fast.

Eun Jung just shook her head and scoffed at the look she received from Hana. Eun's eyes saw the gift and smirked. Well Hana wasn't the only one who might know things others did not. Eun knew that Hana liked Huye even if Hana herself failed to realize such a blatantly obvious thing.

Examining the arrows Huye placed them carefully into the case and carefully clutched at the gift. It must have taken her awhile to find or make such finely crafted arrows.

"The realm fares as always since Soah's death. Things are weakening, if not dying." Huye felt a small amount of sweat slide down his neck and further down his spine, "Unfortunately yes, yes I am." He smiled weakly. "Hopefully, Habaek will cause some rain soon."

"Hope is starting to look a little foolish in my eyes. I tried to reason with Habaek, then aggravate him into letting it rain once again. Not sure if that's going to work, at least I got to yell at him." She winked grinning; many people feared the wrath that Habaek might produce but not Hana.

Hana gazed at a lone tree that was nearby and rustling in the wind, "Hmm.. Things might have been better if Soah did not pass away so harshly. I though Habaek might have learned from his first mortal wife, but I believe not." Suddenly a light shone brightly in her eyes, and idea had appeared.

"Hope isn't foolish, but sometimes hope doesn't do any good if you don't act." Eun spoke without any harshness or icy tone to her voice. She glanced at both of them and then shook her head. She was going to leave her statement at that.

Eun sighed, obviously frustrated at her friend, "We can't exactly choose how we pass Hana. We aren't given an option A or B. Habaek perhaps is very selective with the things he chooses to remember or learn I suppose." Eun knew little to nothing about his first wife, but could recall vague details just like the rest. She saw the look in Hana's eyes.

"I think I have a plan!" Hana cheered standing up in glee. "We should make Habaek get out of his sad little corner and into the real world! Then he will see how much the rain is needed. That or someone could pretend to be Soah and try to reason with him." She looked up into the sky thinking, pondering these plans. "But if any one of these blows up in our faces we might loose a limb or two..."

"Should I be worried about your plan?" Eun knew that not all of Hana's plans were what you could call brilliant or completely thought through.


	3. Let's plan a party!

"I am not sure that would be advisable, you know how he can get." Huye said in response to her plan to bringing Habaek out of his "corner". He cringed at the mention of the second plan. "That is even more inadvisable." If you were insane and enjoyed the prospect of death that seemed like the plan for you.

"A limb? Try a body part like... I don't know... brain, heart." Eun remarked. "What Habaek needs is something to get his mind off of Soah, or something."

"Alright, fine. Since my throwing ideas around isn't really working. How about just having a huge ass party for that little crybaby? We could like invite the people that he can stand and such. I doubt he likes anyone right now..." Hana pondered out loud.

"I suppose that could work. It beats all of the rest of our ideas." Eun nodded and tried to think of who they ought to invite. "We should just invite anyone we know." Eun often thought vaguely when put on the spot. She wondered if Habaek was mad with her as well.

"We could have fun with this too. Like start a food fight or something just to piss him off, so he'll have fun attacking the poor soul. This might be me since I've done that so many times to him when he first appeared. Muwhahaha." She grinned evilly as paced back and forth the Vines in her hair waved back and forth as if almost agreeing with her.

"A food fight... might not be a good idea." Eun winced at the mention. She doubted like most children that Habaek reveled in such activities. "Good luck to you then." Like Hana Eun just wanted everything back to normal before Soah's death. However, Eun probably went about it a bit better than Hana.

A funny thing about Hana, sometimes when she thinks of the greatest ideas, a flower will appear on the vines. As if showing the light bulb turning on inside of her head, plus the flowers would be a weird color too. Like metallic silver or burning pink. One flower appeared turning a burning orange this time.

Eun saw the flower as did Huye, but only Eun thought of it as a bad sign. "What on earth are you thinking now?"

Hana grinned a surprisingly truthful grin this time around. "We could hold it in the forest and it would be absolutely beautiful. Plus with a small little hints here and there that he should really cheer up." Hana spun around and started to head towards the forest.

"We should hold it tomorrow night. I can count on you Huye to ask people to come right?" Hana asked over her shoulder slowly walking. She touched a tree and buds of flowers started to appear on its branches.

"Eun can you please help me set up? It will be one great party! Huye can you please tell everyone to wait next to this tree, until the flowers open. Good-bye until tomorrow night." Hana laughed and headed into the forest, which seemed a little bit friendlier to everyone that looked towards it.

"That sounds good. I think that is perhaps one of your best ideas." Eun smirked and actually contemplated what they would do to prepare. They would need to figure out the food, guest list, and then finally what sort of entertainment and activities would take place.

"I will definitely let them know." Huye said in response and left them. His expression seemed lighter, happier.

Eun followed Hana into the forest to further speak with her friend. Hana continued to walk about one hundred feet into the forest to a clearing.

"Now time to play. We only have over twenty-four hours to plan everything." Hana looked up at the trees thinking, and then lightly touched one tree.

"I doubt Habaek would refuse Huye. After all, no one seems to be able to say no to him. He such a good guy." Eun looked pointedly at Hana trying to see if she would get the hint. "So who does the forest claim I like? Because I know exactly who you're infatuated with."

Hana grinned at Eun. "Oh you have no idea on how well the plants listen. Like that small vase of flowers on your table, they like to gossip." She turned around winking and looked at the design carefully.

"Well then remind me next time to not keep flowers. They fail to keep secrets." Eun hated that Hana could possibly have figured it out. Had she been that blatantly obvious? It frustrated her to no end.

Flowers burst from its branches and a few fell down into Hana's hand she walked towards the middle of the clearing and placed the three flowers into a triangle on the ground. The ground shook for a second and a pillar of vines and flowers appeared and it quickly turned into an elegant table with a figure of a tree in the middle of it.

Stepping back Hana looked at her work, "Well what do you think as for the main piece? Any ideas please just blurt them out."

"I think I should handle the center piece." Eun took a small jar from her pocket. Lifting the lid she found a small amount of water in its contents. Pouring a small amount into her hand she concentrated completely on the water. Soon enough a beautiful ice design appeared in her palm. Sparkling like diamonds and other precious jewels in the light it seemed perfect. "How about this?" She questioned Hana.

"I like it. Hmm..." She took it and placed it upon an outreached vine that retracted towards the tree and placed it in its branches to where it caught the light perfectly and simmered like a thousand diamonds.

"Does that work?" Hana asked looking towards her friend.

"Next is... The other tables, but those will be based off the main one... Then food! The best part!" She cheered, Hana always loved to try various foods from everywhere.

"Yes it works beautifully." She nodded and her eyes seemed to smile since her mouth refused.

"We still have much to do. I think we may be here all night long." She sighed, "Oh well, if we must, then we shall. " Eun was determined to make everything perfect.

Hana smiled with satisfaction, both at her work and at the flowers. "It's been a long time since an all nighter." She commented thinking out loud. She set out on working on the tables always asking Eun if they matched well. Then it was onto the decorations, not food sadly. Vines crossed the open sky with huge budding flowers; she wanted the flowers to open when people entered.

Eun nodded as she placed smaller ice fixtures and decorations about the place. "It has, when was our last all nighter? I can't seem to remember." Finishing the last ice piece she inspected her work thoughtfully and decided that all appeared well. The place was now perfectly decorated. It was beautiful beyond words.

Soon enough it was dark and the decorations was almost finished and Hana was sitting on the ground sleepy yet somehow still awake. "Is it nap time yet?" She yawned, before falling over and passing out.

Assisting Hana with decisions on tables and other decorations Eun could feel her eyelids growing heavy. All she wanted now was a short nap. "I...I shouldn't fall..." With that she fell asleep on the warm grass.

Huye deftly stepped onto the balcony and found Habaek alone. "Deep in thought?" He spoke in almost a whisper.

Habaek turned toward him and the normally wolfish and viciously dangerous eyes seemed less harsh and just unfeeling. "Huye, what is it that you came to talk to me about?" His voice monotone the entire time. No sharp edge, no warmth, just nothing.

Huye stepped closer toward him. "There is going to be a party held in your honor tomorrow." Huye was wary of Habaek's reaction.

Habaek closed his eyes momentarily as if it would improve his ability to analyze this news. "I see... whose idea was this?" Still no feeling could be detected in his voice.

"It was Hana and Eun's idea." Huye was hesitant to divulge this information, but in the end if he refused the consequences could be more drastic.

"Well... I..." Habaek stopped and then closed his eyes again. "I suppose I shall attend."

Huye nodded and almost smiled, "Very well, I shall alert everyone then." Huye was about to leave.

"Huye, do not invite my mother." The sharp tone didn't seem to come from the small child. Rather an enraged man.

Huye nodded and left Habaek to his thoughts.


	4. Nap time?

Hana awoke to a vine lightly poking her cheek, she was drooling slightly. She sat up and stretched looking up towards the sky, it was almost midday. The vine in her hair said differently, it was only a few hours before midday.

"Ugh... Well time to prepare the food." She stood up her hair was down and somewhat a mess. She walked over to the sleeping Eun and lightly poked her with her foot.

"Eun. Wake up! We have to finish the detail work." Hana muttered trying to wake up, and waiting on her friend.

Eun left her dreams and awoke to Hana's voice. "Must you wake me so?" She muttered half into the grass. Slowly hoisting herself from the ground Eun's icy blue eyes found Hana and she winced momentarily from the rush of sunlight.

"What else do we have to do?" She was ready or as ready as she was going to be for now.  
"First prepare the food, then sleep and get ready to be hosts." Hana muttered walking around towards the trees, each one lowering a small vine basket with some fruits in it.

"Sleep sounds wonderful right now, but I know we have more to do so... I suppose that will just have to go on hold right now." Eun wondered if she possessed anything worthy of such an event as the one they had painstakingly planned. No matter what, it always seemed as if there was some unfinished business keeping Eun busy.

"Any ideas on what we should do?" Hana asked holding up an apple, also a pear. She pondered holding the apple close to her mouth, then taking a bite out of it. She did need something in her to keep going through the day.

Eun nodded and tried to calculate a plan of what to do for the food. "Well, do you know any favorite dishes of Habaeks? That could be a good plan. Design the menu around his personal favorites and that way he can at least be pleased with the food selection." It was as if she had an epiphany.

Hana stared at Eun scared, "I have no idea what he likes to eat. I've been gone for a long time... Any ideas? I pray that you might have one."

She did pray in her mind for what Habaek liked, if Eun had nothing she would have to ask the forest to, which wasn't a good idea after asking so much of it already. It didn't help when she was so tired and a small migraine was slowly seeping into her head.

"I know he mostly likes seafood, but there is this one dish he rarely eats that if we made for him he just might cheer up." Smiling brilliantly at Hana, "I will take care of all the food arrangements; you just make sure that everything else is good."

She didn't want to ask Hana to do this for her, but she thought better of it, "If you could do me the favor of searching my closet for something suitable to wear I would appreciate it greatly!" Eun started to walk in the general direction of the palace kitchens to track down the chef and get him started on the menu right away.

Hana sighed, still tired, as she followed Eun out. Stretching once in the clearing her hair was still somewhat of a mess but the vines in her hair where slowly working their way through it.

"I'll do that then. See you there." Hana replied heading towards her friend's room. Once there she pulled out all of the nice clothing Eun had and laid them on the clean floor looking at each one carefully. She finally picked one; it was a soft shade of light blue with small decorations of green patterns. Then she slowly went through Eun's accessories and tried her best to pick out everything that complemented the kimono.

After dealing with an impatient cook Eun finally was able to leave and start to get ready for the party. She had returned to her room and immediately ran into the shower without bothering to see what Hana had picked out for her to wear.

Soon enough her hair was dry and fixed into seemingly perfect order. Elaborate twists adorned her head around a ponytail. She looked on the bed and saw one of her favorite kimonos, a small silver necklace, and a set of earrings that matched her necklace. Smiling to herself she tried to remember to thank Hana. Eun began to get dressed.

Hana on the other hand was fast asleep in her room, just laying there covered with just one blanket. Snoring lightly. She was having a pleasant dream until something woke her up. She rubbed her eyes sitting up and looking around. It was an hour before sunset.

"Oh shit!" Hana swore jumping up and quickly throwing her clothes off as she dived into her slightly cold bath. She exhaled sharply from the cold water but it kept her awake. Jumping out dripping wet and covered with just a towel she picked out her clothing before returning to the bathroom to dry off.

Reappearing in her room, dried off and with some basic makeup on she quickly dressed herself in a rich blue kimono and had the vines in her hair create a blooming Lilly to match. Sending a brush through her hair twice she bolted out of the door to arrive just before all of the guests and disappear into the forest. She walked into the makeshift meadow breathing a little hard from the running.

Eun smiled and watched as Hana almost skid to a stop in front of her. "Almost late as ever." She watched as a Hana continued to breathe heavily. "Thank you; I love the kimono and jewelry." Eun was ordinarily pale, but the blue kimono somehow amplified her pale skin. She almost looked like her skin had been finely covered with snow. The kimono was almost the same pale shade of icy blue as her eyes.

"Can you ask the forest how long it will be until guests start arriving?" One of Eun's worst traits was her constant impatience.

Hana sighed, "You should have woken me up. Then I would have been nearly late and a look a little nicer to the eyes." She lightly touched a tree and answered Eun's question, "Twenty minutes until the flower will bloom. So is everything ready? If so can you please fix up my makeup? I feel like a clown." Hana pouted.

If anyone could do makeup well it was Eun, Hana just relied on her natural beauty and the vines in her hair. Her breathing slowed a bit, as she walked over and took a swig of one of the glasses with a liquid in it. Very sweet, just like how Hana loved it.

Eun gave her an apologetic look, "My apologies." Hana looked nice besides the make up. The dress complimented her eyes nicely. "Ah just enough time to make you look like a lady." Smiling she grabbed her make up, "That way no one will suspect you."

Eun felt flattered that Hana trusted her with make up. In all honesty Eun just tired and somehow things worked. She had just as much clue as Hana really. Taking out an eyeliner pencil Eun slowly traced the perimeter of her eyes, and then grabbed an eyeshadow about one or two shades above that of Hana's. She put it back after finding one that matched the dress perfectly, but didn't look like a little girl putting on blue eye shadow. Now came the hard part. Eun could never do mascara right.

Slowly attempting to coat her lashes Eun tried to keep her hand from shaking. Soon enough Eun was done with Hana's eyes that were now more noticeable. Taking out a large brush Eun carefully dusted Hana's cheeks to give her face a small amount of blush. Brow furrowing in concentration of an artist working on a masterpiece she applied the smallest amount of the lightest shade of almost flesh pink lip stick. "There. Now you look great and hopefully Huye will ask you to dance." She said with a wink.

Hana held her face as still as she possibly could, it was really hard since she was nervous, but soon enough it was over and it was party time. Winking back with her tongue sticking out. "Same goes for the man you like."

Soon enough the pathway from the meadow to the outside was opened up and lined with fireflies to light the way. Guests came spilling in as the music started to pick up and the fireflies decided to fly about lazily. Hana was stuck with entertaining numberless guests while keeping her eye out for Habaek. She needed to cheer him up, if the night lilies where not an obvious hint Hana could sum up how thick his skull might be.

Eun's face paled. "Well I don't think that will be possible. He's kind of hard to get close to." All of a sudden embarrassment hit her like a freight train. "Seriously."

Soon the guests came flooding in by the tens and hundreds. However, there was no sign of 'him' and Eun almost gave up. That was until...

Hana grinned, "Well, well, well.. It seems like you did grow a cute little heart after all. Welcome to the club. Would you like to hear the good, bad or serious news first?" The goddess asked Habaek as he strolled in, with the same sour look on his face.

Habaek slowly moved his sharp eyes around the meadow then to Hana's face. "You out did yourself. Don't do it again. I don't want to hear any of your 'news.'"

Hana pouted at this reply. "Aww! After all of this wonder work that's all I get? Well that's pathetic; I would say more but... Not right now. Fine then the news can wait." She cocked her head grinning.

She turned around and walked towards the middle of the meadow, "But for now, you need to have a good time. Or pretend to... Eun's watching." Hana instantly melted into the growing crowd, disappearing from their sights.

She reappeared on a branch high above the meadow looking down at everyone. "Hmm.. I do hope that I didn't push him too far." The forest whispered a reply and Hana nodded in agreement to whatever it was.

Eun looked at Habaek and smiled with ease. It was the guy behind him that was causing her difficulty to breathe or concentrate for that matter. It was Ju-dong that affected her so. The irony was blatantly obvious to her, but it didn't change a thing. The ice goddess was simply infatuated with the god of fire. They would probably never be, but that ceased to change her feelings. After all, you couldn't choose who you fell for. He looked simply amazing and she couldn't bear to tear her eyes from him. Somehow she tore her eyes away to talk to Hana.


	5. Matchmaker time

"How's it going?" Eun asked in the general direction of the trees.

"As always you manage to find me. I wish I had your skill to find people. It would make my life about ten times easier." Hana joked appearing from behind a tree trunk grinning with a glass of sweet sake.

Smiling Eun locked eyes with Hana. "It's not a gift really. That and I can manage to kind of think like you. So I just chose the most logical place accordingly and you normally are there." She shrugged and watched the guests interact.

"I finally figured out who you adore. The lovely fire-god. It's that ironic?" Hana winked at Eun making sure to stay out of her reach. Just in case.

"Yes the irony doesn't fail me, but please, keep your voice down. I don't know what I would do if he somehow heard your loud mouth and then proceeded to reject me." Her eyes followed his movements as he went to grab some sake. "I know we can't work... I mean, I would douse him and he would surely melt me or something. At least, I think so." Eun was so confused, and to her this all seemed so logical.

"So what should I throw at Habaek first? A slice of cake? Or sake?"

"How about you leave him alone for now and wait more 'til the end to terrorize him. Then you may hit him with both." Eun felt bad and yet not at the same time for him. Often her emotions happened that way.

Hana pouted but listened all the same. "I really doubt that he would reject you. Besides I doubt that happens unless you guys get into a huge fight. Then you two will be stuck at a stalemate until I come to clear things up or one of you two admits defeat."

"I know I am being irrational, but still there is a part of me that thinks he will. I won't talk to him by myself. So if you expect me to do anything you better push me into it or something." She wanted to talk to him, badly, but her courage was taking a vacation of sorts along with her confidence.

"Always my mediator Hana. What would I do without you?" Eun shook her head and smiled.

Hana skirted around the tree as if hiding from someone, she then reappeared sighing. "So how long do I have to wait so I can harass Habaek?" She was extremely bored and did not wish to mingle with anyone but the people she really liked.

"I think that if you want to harass him you might want to wait an hour or at least close to." Eun continued to watch Ju-dong and couldn't help but wish that Hana really would push her to do something.

Hana had a thin and devilish smirk plastered on her face. The slight intoxication of the alcohol wasn't helping either.

"I believe I have a plan for you my poor little ice girl." Before Eun had time to do anything Hana called over to Ju-dong.

"Hey Ju-dong! I have something to ask you!" She waved grinning. Ju-dong was a good friend of hers, oh how fun it is to play instant matchmaker.

Eun's heart stopped beating instantly in her chest. "Hana..." She drifted off as he approached them and grew closer. She couldn't tell Hana anything because soon enough Ju-dong was within arms reach of her.

There is a part of the brain that allows a person to breathe without having to concentrate and think constantly about it. It seemed as if that part of Eun's brain was malfunctioning. Every breath seemed harder to take and each seemed forced. Breathing itself had become a chore.

"Hello there Hana and Eun how is it going tod-?" Before the fire-god could say his typical greeting, he tripped. All credited to Hana and the small root that quickly disappeared back into the soil.

As if time had a small heart attack, Hana watched the events unfold in front of her eyes. Ju-dong pin wheeling his arms through the air as he made a crash course to Eun. His eyes spread wide in sheer surprise at what's happening and what will happen.

Eun, poor Eun. Her eyes as big as saucers, as she tried to step back to avoid a direct hit from Ju-dong. They did collide, Ju-dong knocking Eun over and Hana stood there slightly surprised. She didn't expect for Ju-dong to completely fall, just trip slightly. Let alone into Eun. Oh... she's going to kill me! Hana quickly thought as she tried to pull Ju-dong off of her friend.

Eun about died. She fell down onto the somewhat soft grass with a small thud. Here eyes wider than probably humanly possible she just stared at Ju-dong. His heat was evident to her now and she felt slightly uncomfortable.

It took Hana what seemed like forever to get him off of her. Her face turned a brilliant shade of red and refused to disappear. Long after he had been lifted off of her she continued to lie on the grass and stare up at the cloudless sky ahead.

Ju-dong looked at Hana confused, Hana returned his look with a shrug. A few more seconds passed before Hana mouthed, 'Pick her up.' Ju-dong stared as if she grew a head, she returned it with a sinister glare. That got Ju-dong moving.

Extending his hand to Eun his only question was, "Are you ok?" Hana wanted to explode into a bajillion happy pieces and confetti.

Eun didn't hear him at first. It all sounded like gibberish, but finally his words registered. She tried to regulate her breathing but failed.

She reached for his hand and grabbed it carefully. He was so warm, and his hand was surprisingly soft. Slowly he pulled her to her feet and she felt she was blushing, but couldn't be sure. "Thank you." She gave Ju-dong a meek smile and bit her lip.

Hana stood behind Ju-dong so he couldn't see that she was ushering her on. 'Come on! Say something Eun! Don't stand there like a fish out of water!' She mouthed. As she made some hand motions ushering Eun on to do something. She continued to mouth something to Eun that revolved around the lines of, 'If you don't do something I will again.'

"Oh look! It's Habaek! I'm going to go and bother him!" Hana chirped as Ju-dong finally looked over his should to a smiling Forest Goddess.

"Hey I'll see you guys in a bit. Hey Habaek!" Hana called out to the irked water god. She lightly jogged over to him before he could run away into the crowd.

Eun just watched Hana disappear and then she took a deep intake of breath. "I... Um... are you ok? I mean you did fall." Yes he did fall on her, but her mind couldn't wrap itself around something else to say.

Ju-dong smiled, "I'm a little more worried about you since I fell on you. So how have you been doing lately? I hear anyone that is dependent on Habaek's water is feeling some strain right now."

The fire god lazily glanced over to where Hana was talking to Habaek now.

"What do you want Hana?" Habaek growled as Hana came closer, he was only a few inches taller than her now. Still didn't save him from her sinister smirk.

"What I want is for you to have a good time. If you want to or not. You better watch your back for my secret attack!" She flexed her arm showing off her slim well toned biceps. Hana's famous grin was now plastered onto her face right now, the world could die but she would still be grinning. Habaek was seriously worried now, if Hana had a plan it would be extremely drastic or blown out of proportion.

Eun was sure the red was evident on her face. "Oh, well... I, I'm ok." She let out a small nervous laugh and answered his next question. "I'm ok. I mean I feel incredibly odd lately, but other than that I'm fine. Yes, everyone is feeling a little off as well."

Eun's face paled (if that was possible) when she saw Hana next to Habaek. She hoped that Hana somewhat behaved, but that was impossible.


	6. Mangoes ATTACK!

Ju-Dong laughed, "Well if everyone is feeling slightly off then I bet Hana is perfectly fine. She looks like it, and even trying to take on Habaek." From far away it looked like Hana was arguing with Habaek about something and it was true.

"I so can take you on you little tadpole!" She joked grinning with a slight pout on her lips. She was honoring Eun's request of waiting for a while, but that request would soon be shattered.

A fruit fell from the skies above splattering on Habaek's head and some of it's remains onto Hana. She held her hands up in defense as Habaek glared at her.

"For once... I'm innocent. Look I've covered in fruit guts." She wiped some of the fruit off of his face and licked it. "Mango. Interesting." Habaek stared completely thrown off guard at how easily she just touched his face and ate some mango off of him. No one even dared to come in breathing distance with him. His angst world was slowly cracking apart.

Eun genuinely smiled, "Yeah Hana seems to be the only one immune... well, besides you." Soon everyone was taking to the dance floor and paying Habaek no mind. Occasionally they glanced, but they didn't act in the slightest.

Eun just stared and didn't know what to say. Hana was innocent, but it was just odd to say the least.

"Wow, she's innocent for once. That's a miracle. Want to celebrate this miracle with a dance?" Ju-dong asked Eun extending his hand towards her. It's what Hana would have wanted and what he wanted also. They had some good music playing right now.

"So if you didn't do this then what did?" Habaek asked glaring as he wiped most of the mango off of him. Hana grabbed a piece before it was thrown to the ground and was slowly eating it.

"Well if I had a good guess it was the forest doing it by itself. You didn't receive a present from it today so it means this mango might have been your present." Hana pondered out loud as she looked at the branches above them. Habaek just glared at her, she didn't pay him any attention. He then turned his glare towards the forest pondering.

"I know. I don't really believe in miracles, but I suppose I have to believe now." Eun stopped as did her heart. "Um..." she simply nodded and took his hand. The two of them made their way toward the other dancers.

Hana smiled when she saw the two of them walking to the dance floor.

"Well there's another miracle happening right now. Now let's see if there will be a third one." She looked pointedly at Habaek. He looked at the couple then at her, then back at the couple.

"You're not going to stop aren't you?" He simply asked crossing his arms.

"Never, unless I keel over first." Hana replied grinning, her world was spinning slightly. It's just the alcohol, she thought.

Ju-dong and Eun where just starting their first spin around the dance floor when Hana just fell over. Habaek stared, he doubted that she would keel over even if someone punched the lights out of her.

Eun was surprised that he was as agile and talented when it came to dancing. She was also pleasantly surprised with herself. Eun was pretty good when it came to dancing but the way she was moving now was impressing even her.

Habaek bent over her shaking her to see if she would wake up.

"Hana get up. This isn't funny.. Hana?" Now he was freaking out a little bit. No one had ever collapsed without him doing any physical damage to them. If anyone completely noticed what was going on, they would have his head. Everyone, everyone meant everyone, loved Hana. Hana yawned as she rolled over to face Habaek.

"What the? What... Happened?" She asked her words falling off her lips as if she was completely smashed.

"Well. I don't know." Habaek answered looking around. No one had noticed yet.

"Why am I on the ground?" Hana asked as she moved her arm like she was making a snow angel.

"Another good question. You just blacked out." He lifted her up so she could stand, but she couldn't hold even her own weight.

"Hm..." Hana pondered thinking of what might cause it. Only one answer popped up as Habaek led her to a chair.

Ju-dong glanced over to where Hana was to discover that she wasn't there. "Hey Eun is it Hana's plan to freak Habaek out by playing dead?" Hana had a reputation for doing drastic stuff if she wanted something badly. Or just for fun.

Eun looked over at Hana and she bit her lip. "I'm not sure. That's the one thing that worries me about her. I can never tell when she's serious or just taking things a little too far." She continued to dance with Ju-dong, but part of her wanted to rush over to Hana to see if she was alright.

Hana looked over at a slightly distressed ice goddess and waved at her grinning. "Looks like I drank a little too much tonight. But I do have to say that mango was awesome!" She chirped grinning at Habaek.

"What was the real reason to hold this party?" He growled looking down at her.

"Interrogation time?" She asked in a sweet and innocent voice, her question was met with a glare.

"Hokay. One to dance with Huye, two to try and cheer you up, three hook up Eun with Ju-dong, and four have fun?" Hana muttered quickly praying that Habaek didn't hear any of it.

FAIL STAMP for Hana.

"First, he can't dance. Second, I don't want to be cheery. Third, that's easy enough. Fourth, are you having fun?"

"Yes. Wait... Maybe?"

"What is it?"

"Mango."

KERSPLAT. Another mango fell from the heavens above onto Habaek's head.

"I warned you." Was Hana's response to his deathly glare.


	7. Crazy Plans? Leave it to Hanna!

Eun looked over and saw that Hana was perfectly fine. She smiled and turned to Ju-dong. "So... what made you come? I know you often don't hang around here. Often you're off somewhere."

"Me? Hana asked me when we met up in the moral realm. Since I owed her I came, also how she described her plans sounded really fun. You know Hana, if she plans anything it's worth seeing if it works or not." Ju-dong answered grinning, he wasn't telling her a few of the other details too. Hana was indeed pulling most of the strings.

Calmly Hana handed Habaek a napkin to clean himself off.

"So since I've spilled about everything and somehow pissed the forest off enough for it to throw mangoes at you, can I have at least a dance?" She asked shrugging a little bit. She tended to make weird gestures when she was unsure about anything. Habaek frowned into the napkin wondering if it was a good idea to dance with Hana. Mango or potential mango?

Eun smiled, "I see, so it's all Hana's fault." She stifled a minuscule laugh. "True, and it doesn't hurt that you probably like to party just like the rest of us. Or am I wrong?" She arched an eyebrow, just begging for him to weakly attempt to deny her accusation.

"Isn't it always Hana's fault?" Ju-dong asked Eun grinning. "If I wasn't the god of fire I would be the god of parties. If there is even one." He thought about for a few seconds but couldn't think of who was the party god, if there was even one.

"Fine." Habaek growled holding his hand out to Hana, she grinned and stood up.

"Trust me. After this the forest will stop throwing mangoes." Hana whispered in his ear as they started to dance to the last part of the song.

"Well if it isn't Hana's fault then it's my own fault." The song stopped and she wasn't sure whether she should try and leave or not. This was nice, just being able to talk to him. Eun stayed for now. "I don't think there is... well as far as I know... there isn't."

Habaek looked simply furious at the minor fact that everyone was pretty much staring at him and Hana now. He was about to storm off before Hana stopped him in time to dodge another mango attack.

"You owe me one." Hana mouthed before walking away towards Eun.

"Ello you two lovebirds!" Hana chirped causing Ju-dong's eye to twitch. If there wasn't over fifty witnesses Ju-dong might have set Hana on fire.

Eun's face paled and then went to a violent shade of red. She tried to pretend that she didn't hear Hana. "Hi Hana. What on earth did you do to Habaek?"

Hana grinned, her plans where going perfectly to plan. Except for the mango problems.

"Nothing until the mangoes started to attack him. Those where not my fault. At least directly." She pondered this idea that she might be doing this subconsciously but discarded it.

"But the question wouldn't be what I did to him but rather what I didn't do." She grinned winking.

Eun rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. "I see so you were totally innocent. That's a first." She looked at the guests momentarily.

"What did you do then? I have no way of knowing with you." Eun hated that she never knew with Hana, but she dealt with it nonetheless.

Hana pondered for a second, then replied. "Well, I did embarrass him. But I didn't start a food fight with him. The forest did.. With mangoes!" She chirped recalling the wonderful sight.

"Oh where did Huye go? I was going to throw a mango at him to make Habaek feel better." Hana questioned.

Eun just shook her head. "I suppose that has to count for something." She was glad Hana was staying away from the topic of her and Ju-dong it made her life a lot easier.

"I have no clue where he went. I think he's over getting himself something to drink." Eun sighed. "Don't throw a mango at him. He has enough to deal with already."

"Fine, fine I won't. Since you asked so nicely and you two look great as a couple!" Hana winked at Eun before running away, literally. Out of hearing range and sight from the now extremely embarrassed couple.

"Well, there goes Hana once again." Ju-dong sighed.

Hana arrived at the bar and sat down, but there was no Huye. So instead she ordered a drink and slowly sipped at it. Pondering.

Eun glared at her friend. "Ugh!" Well at least she promised not to throw a mango at him. "I am sorry about her and... that." She smiled awkwardly at Ju-dong.

Ju-dong grinned, "Don't worry about it. Hana has always been like that, and will always be that. But I am curious about the whole mango deal."

Eun was glad that he didn't read too much into Hana's words. "Well Apparently nature took matters into its own hands and attack Habaek with mangoes and so he left. Hana was innocent all along... for once."

"Hmm. That seems a little hard to believe, but then again I'm not very connected to nature." Ju-dong pondered the different scenarios that could have happened.

Eun laughed, "Neither am I. The only thing I seem to connect to is water and its forms. I mean... I dunno. Water keeps me peaceful and I never have to explain or be something... I know I sound crazy." Eun just shut up before she drove him away.

Huye saw her sitting at the bar and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "Mind if I join you?" He sat down on the bar stool beside her and looked at the bartender. Then his eyes traveled to Hana. "You look very nice."

"Thanks and go ahead." She chirped smiling at him, "But you know it was really hard today to get dressed and ready for this party. If it wasn't for Eun helping me out I might have come here in just my pajamas." She smiled at that small thought, waltzing into the party with just pajamas on.

Huye laughed, "I bet it was. Then Eun is a miracle worker. You look simply lovely. As for the pajamas... that would be something." Huye looked at the bartender. "I'll have what she's having."

"That would have been something. All the girls would of had a great laugh out of it." Hana smirked. Huye's drink quickly arrived in front of him as Hana asked Huye another question. "So did you have fun so far at this little party?"

"They may have laughed... but I wouldn't have." Huye cracked a smile. "Ok I would have laughed a little, but you still would have looked good." Huye nodded, "I had fun... and I'm pretty sure you did." Huye craned his neck to look at Eun and Ju-dong. "I suppose that is you're doing isn't it?"

Hana laughed, "Of course you would have laughed, right before a massive nosebleed." Sipping her drink she continued to smile. "The more appropriate question would be what isn't my doing?"

Huye joined with a light chuckle, "Yes I suppose you are right." He looked at her once more. "That is a very good question. Do you have an answer for it?" Downing the last of his drink he asked, "So do you suppose one day you'll end up like them?"

"Maybe I do have an answer. I might just not want to tell you. So... Do you have an answer instead?" Hana asked grinning. She spun around and looked through the crowd at Ju-dong and Eun. "Hmm.. Like them? Maybe, maybe not. If I don't get killed first by mangoes." She joked taking another sip of her drink.

"I do not. Maybe someday, but for now... no." Huye watched Hana as she spoke about them. She was never serious, but the way she said not didn't sound too hopeful. "I see. Well perhaps you should refrain from being too close to the mangoes then."

"Aww.. No answers for either of us. That's no fun." Hana spun around her chair again to order a drink before spinning once more as the drink arrived. "But.. I can't stay away from mangoes!" She wined. "They taste too good!"

Ju-dong smiled, Hana needed to teach Eun some social lessons. Wait, he thought, that's a bad idea period. "Its pretty much the same thing for me. Plus many other gods and goddesses." He smiled as he grabbed a drink off of one of the many platters from one of the waiters. "I hope this crazy plan of Hana is going to help with Habaek's mood."

"Yeah, well we can only hope. Either the plan succeeds or it's off to plan two." Eun grabbed a drink for herself and sipped it occasionally. She never noticed but Ju-dong had really nice eyes now that she paid enough attention.

"Wait. What is plan two?" Ju-dong asked surprised. If Hana's first plan fails it only means that her second plan is more drastic. Ju-dong wanted a heads up for her plan just in case.


	8. Wait wha? Is he acting nice?

**Lookie we livveee!! Lurve for all!**

Eun smiled. "Well she had this crazy idea to get Habaek a girlfriend. I'm not sure if it's the best idea, but it may be the only idea." looking at the drink in her hands Eun was wondering what the hell she was doing here. Here with him when obviously things weren't going well.

Ju-dong was shocked and sighed, "Leave it to Hana to manage a suicide mission without being killed." If anyone could do it, Hana would find a crazy way to finish the job.

Eun nodded after taking a large gulp of her now half full drink, "Yeah, if anything... that's Hana in a nutshell." Eun knew Hana better than anyone after all they had grown up together. She lost herself in her own memory for a moment.

Eun stood there at seven years old in a crisp ocean blue dress staring at the water as if flowed freely. Suddenly she looked up at the sound of rustling bushes. Nothing jumped forth into her line of sight and so she investigated the sound of the noise. Perhaps it was just the wind, if not, well... she would figure that part out when she came to it.

Walking toward the bush she thought she could hear a voice. Sneaking a glance around she saw a girl wearing a spring green outfit who appeared to be about her age. This girl was talking to the trees as if she were simply chatting with an old friend. "Are you sure? I can't see anything..." Her head whipped around and her grass green eyes caught Eun's icy blue ones.

Having been caught she simply walked over and introduced herself. "Hi, sorry to bother you."

"You weren't bothering me. I was just seeing if there was anything interesting going on."

"Oh, alright..." She wasn't sure what to say next. Frankly Eun wasn't quite eloquent yet... and maybe she never would be.

"I'm a forest goddess." The girl replied as she looked at the large perfect oak.

That explained a lot. "That's really interesting. I haven't ever met a forest god or goddess before." Eun stared up at the gigantic marvel as its leaves slowly moved in the wind. "I'm a ice goddess."

"I see. Well I haven't met anyone whose been an ice goddess. Are you really powerful or really attuned to it yet?" Her head swiveled to watch Eun now.

"Um... well, I'm not really powerful, but I think I'm very attuned to it. What about you?"

Smiling brightly she answered, "Ever since I was born."

"That's really something..." Eun still hadn't heard her name so she took a very pregnant pause.

"Hana." She smiled wider which didn't seem at all possible.

"Nice to meet you Hana, my name is Eun." And the two of them stayed just like that talking 'til dark.

Hoo-ye just rolled his eyes. "Well perhaps you should leave the mango gathering to someone else at least." He laughed at the thought of death by mango. He hadn't been enjoying himself until he had found Hana at the bar. Sometimes she wasn't quite as perceptive, but that was ok, neither was Hoo-ye.

Hana laughed, "Who would gather the mangoes? The forest would chuck them at the person, or persons. I'll take my chances with the deadly mango infested forest. How about you? Do you think you can take on a mango invested forest?" She sipped her drink as she spun around grinning. Once she stopped turning she placed her drink on the counter next to a mango which mysteriously appeared.

"Well... That's not suspicious."

Ju-dong sighed pondering his thoughts as Eun turned silent. "So, do you think that Hana is going to act on another sudden impulse tonight? Or is she going to be quiet, if that's even possible?"

"I have no clue. She probably won't be quiet, but there is no telling what she'll do from here." Eun looked over to Hana and smiled. She found Hoo-ye. If only Hana wasn't so blind... it was obvious that she like Hoo-ye. Maybe Hoo-ye would reciprocate.

Hana stared at the mango and it didn't move an inch. "Well. This is slightly ironic isn't it?" Hana muttered to the mango and she leaned toward it, then gently poking it.

Drip. Drip. The trees started to rustle as a small wind picked up, a few drops of water fell from the sky.

"You're kidding." Hana muttered as she looked up, she grinned wildly. It started to pour on everyone as Hana jumped up and hugged Hoo-ye in joy without realizing what she did. Before it even registered in her head she was already running towards Eun to celebrate with her, instead Hana slipped and rammed into Eun full speed. Hana recieved most of the mud, but Eun's face was covered with mud as were her arms and part of her dress.

"Oopsie!" Hana giggled covered in mud under Eun.

"Oopsie indeed." Ju-dong grinned looking down at them, his hair was already sopping wet.

"Oopsie? What is this the tenth or thirtieth time? You and I alway end up like this don't we?"

"Hey! Nice hair!" Hana chirped back.

Hoo-ye wished that he could have hugged her back. There she went though, before his own brain could register what had occurred. Ah well. Hindsight is 20/20 wasn't it? Perhaps another time.

She smiled and tried to hoist herself up. However, she failed. Eun crashed into the mud flat on her back. "Can I have some help please?"

Hana laughed, "Nope! I'm enjoying this too much." She was covered in mud as she stood up carefully and helped her friend up.

Eun soon was standing once more and looked at Ju-dong. He probably thought she looked revolting, but there was nothing she could do to remedy the situation.

"Well at least now part of our problem is solved. But I think another is coming." Hana grinned at her friend drenching wet and muddy, before looking over to the tree line to see Habaek standing there emotionless.

"Yeah, at least the rain is back. Another problem?" Eun didn't like the sound of that.

Before Eun could say anything or stop Hana, Hana picked up a glob of mud and chucked it at Habaek. The glob devoured his face before he could even move a muscle. It happened like a bad slow-mo from a movie. There was Hana scooping up mud and then tossing it at Habaek. It soared through the air and then landed right in his face. Eun wished she could reverse time and stop Hana, but it had happened and there was nothing she could do.

"That is your gift from the forest! Also your mother is coming!" Hana yelled grinning at Habaek.

Habaek's mother was coming! That was some of the worst news one could hear.


	9. Cue angry chase scene!

Habaek stood there staring at Hana, the mud slowly dripping off of his face. "...Are you sure?" He asked everyone could tell that he was holding in all of his emotions, mainly rage and fear.

"Yup! The forest is gloating about it!" Hana answered smirking, "You better go and hide soon! She'll be here in a few minutes!" She waved at Habaek before turning back towards Eun and leaned in close to her, "Hey.. Go hug Ju-dong for fun, he'll get a good laugh out of it." The forest goddess smirked before sauntering away towards the bath house, to go and take a bath.

Eun shook her head at Hana's comment. "I bet he'd appreciate that." She walked over to Ju-dong and decided not to go over and give him a hug. However, she slipped again and grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him down with her. Both fell into the mud, it was a perfect catastrophe. Eun stared at Ju-dong and then burst into laughter. Fate was just too damn hilarious sometimes.

Habaek stood there frozen, a million thoughts running through his head.

Eun, being so covered in mud that she might as well be a mud monster tried to hoist herself up. It had to be easy right? Ju-dong had done it after all. No so, she just kept slipping until he grabbed her and helped her stabilize herself on the slick ground.

Eun smiled at him, "I bet I look simply great. After all, who doesn't look good in mud?" It was obvious she was being sarcastic, because frankly she looked like hell. Covered in mud, hair in utter disarray, and grass stuck to some of the mud on her arms and legs was not a good look.

Hana was ready for her bath, she was the goddess of the forest and such, but she hated feeling disgusting. Soon enough she was in her warm bath enjoying it. The peace was quickly shattered as Habaek crashed into the bathhouse in an invisible, yet visible panic.

"Why is my mother coming here?" He quickly blurted out.

"Haba-"

"There's no reason for her to come here." Habaek started to pace back and forth in front of the door.

"Yes th-" Hana pouted as she was interrupted again and sitting in her tub.

"What does she want with me?"

"I don-"

"Wait... You're not wearing anything."

"Yes. I don't take baths with clothes on. Now I must kill you." She stated glaring at him as she reached for a towel.

"Oh..." Habaek stated as he started to back out of the door, but not fast enough. As he turned around Hana jumped out of the bathtub while wrapping her towel around herself and started the chase. It proceeded out of the house, through a small garden, another house, a bridge, then another garden and into clearing.

Eun turned around. Suddenly everyone had become dead silent.

Oh, and for good reason at that. Standing there in the middle of everything was Habaek's mother. Looking both beautiful and terrifying at the same time, a talent to say the least. Her eyes were piercing and ate at your very soul. "Where is my son?" She asked, monotone and unfeeling. Eun was sure that the world was going to end at that very moment.

She'd bet money on it.

"Habaek!" Hana screamed chasing the poor water god straight into his mother's line of vision. Eun watched horrified as her friend chased Habaek wearing only a towel. Any other day would be better than today, let alone now. He quickly stopped and Hana slammed into him as she noticed his mother was staring or rather glaring.

Eun would have turned away, but it was kind of like a car crash. You want to look away, but somehow...you just couldn't.

"Shi-uck" The forest goddess whispered peeling her off of Habaek's back and stood somewhat behind him. Oh crap, she's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me.. I'm gonna DIE. Ehhhahahhhhh... Wah. Hana thought as she stared and held tightly onto her towel, she was very cold now.

The same thoughts Hana had were running through Habaek mind as he stared at his mother, he removed all expressions from his face.

Habaek's mother stared at the odd display before her. "Ah, good. Habaek. I want everyone to gather in the palace, I have an announcement to make." She eyed her son and Hana. "I will give you five minutes." With that she left to head to the palace.

"Whoa. Am I still alive? Seriously? Am I alive?" Hana muttered watching the deadly woman walk off.

"Yes, you're alive." Habaek stated turning around.

"Good now I can almost KILL YOU." Hana growled before punching Habaek in the stomach and sprinting away. She only had four minutes to clothe herself and reappear before everyone else. Soon enough Hana was back in clean green kimono and sitting next to Eun in the palace. Eun sat there staring at Habaek's mother as she sat on the elaborate golden thrown in the palace. Somehow she was able to pull off shit-your-pants terrifying and indescribably beautiful as well. It was amazing.

"I'm going to kill Habaek if his mother doesn't do it before me." She growled staring at the back of Habaek head.

"I can hear you." He stated, staring straight ahead. Hana replied by sticking her tongue out.

Habaek's mother stared at all the gods and goddesses in attendance.

"Good, now that you are all here. I have decided that in two days we will hold a grand party that will last three days. If in that time my son hasn't chosen a bride...I will choose one for him. All unmarried goddesses must attend."

Eun was absolutely speechless.


	10. Hana's Clone Suddenly Appears!

**The Duo has RETURNED!**

**The question then becomes.. HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST?**

**Disclaimer: Only own the OCs Hana and Eun, everything else does not belong to me.**

**Note: I will hopefully going back and fixing some of the mistakes in previous chapters. -crossesfingers-**

How could she do this? How in the world could Habaek's mother do something like this? There was nothing that Eun wanted more than to not have to be stuck in this situation. Eun did not want to be a candidate for Habaek to marry.

Why was she single? Why in the world did she have to be single? Couldn't she have met a nice guy, and settled down already? Eun was too much of a reject; somehow guys found something not to like about her. It was because of that fact that Eun hadn't had many boyfriends. Now, she had a one in twenty or so shot at being someone's wife!

Who knew how Hana was taking this as Eun had her inner mental breakdown.

'_B-B-BRIDE?_' Hana screamed in her mind. She had no plans to be married so early in her life. The little forest goddess enjoyed having her freedom. Let alone the idea of being chained with one of the most depressed gods in the entire realm.

Hana's face clearly expressed her opinion on the entire subject, which matched many of the other single women in the room. Very few women were excited for this mandatory marriage party.

Eun was still trying to figure out some way out of this entire situation. Unfortunately, there weren't any feasible possibilities to work with. She was doomed. All her hopes and dreams were shot to hell.

Unlike Hana, Eun's face didn't betray her. Her face displayed an utterly neutral expression instead of the complete outrage she was feeling.

Habaek's mother continued to ramble on a few minutes about something, and Hana wasn't paying attention. The fearsome goddess suddenly left Hana's vision which startled the poor girl out of her daze.

"Is she joking?" Hana desperately asked Habaek.

"I wish." He replied coldly as he stood up and exited with the crowd. Hana sat there a minute listening to the conversations of the others. All the coupled or married women were planning to have a party to cheer the single girls up.

"Eun.. Do you want to go to the party tonight?" Hana asked.

Eun tried to smile as she responded to Hana, "I guess so."

"Hey, hey girls. Can I come too?" Ju-dong asked as Hana stood up and walked with Eun outside. Groups of women had already congregated outside conversing with each other and their servants. Eun smiled when Ju-dong asked if he could join them. It was supposed to be a girl's only night, but perhaps Hana would make an exception.

"I can't believe this is happening. This is just too unfair for me!" Ju-dong complained as the trio walked, Hana gave him a confused look.

"Unfair for you?"

"Why? You're not the one possibly marrying Habaek." Eun said, and then realized how it sounded. She felt bad for Habaek, he probably didn't want to get married as much as any of the girls did.

"_That_ would please the great mom." Ju-dong joked.

"Naturally! For the next week or so every girl is going to be sour, and if I make a wrong move I'll be thrown in the lake." He whined as Hana smirked. He had accidentally offended a certain goddess during lunch and was promptly thrown over the side and into the lake. He then emerged from the water near where Eun and Hana were conversing and scared Eun, who then kicked him back into the lake.

Eun hadn't meant to have been so harsh earlier. When she was frightened she tended to act on reflex. So, when Ju-dong had scared her, she had simply acted on reflex and thusly he ended back in the lake. She had apologized profusely afterward.

"Well then. You'll just have to avoid all the girls or get yourself a girlfriend during this party." Hana laughed as she followed the string of girls entering a house that was being decorated for the single women to release some steam. Eun felt a little uneasy at Hana's statement. What if Ju-dong took her advice? There were some really beautiful women gathered, and no one could blame him if he tried to convince one of them to be his girlfriend. He'd probably pick up some magnificent beauty and leave her standing there dumbly as she watched him happily take some girl home with him. It wasn't like Eun had a chance, she was a mess. No guy wants to date the girl who pulls him down into the mud and then kicks him into the lake -even if both incidents were complete accidents.

The house alone was magnificently and tastefully decorated with fine silk drapery, embroidered pillows and a full alcohol stash. Several women had already started to play various instruments and serve the other girls, and a few guys, sake and food.

Eun just looked over at Hana and tried to put on a convincing smile.

"Hana, you sometimes have the best ideas." Ju-dong stated as he stared at the wonderful selection of... alcohol while the two girls sat down.

Hana waited to make sure Ju-dong was out of hearing range and distracted. She leaned over to

Eun and whispered in her ear, "Ju-dong is interested in you. It's the only reason why he asked ME instead of just coming along by himself."

Eun rolled her pale colored eyes. Hana must have been crazy, well, crazier than Eun knew she was. There were far prettier girls here than her, there was no way that Ju-dong would be interested in a wreck like her. "Yes, and Habaek is the nicest, most sweet person that you have ever met. Oh, and his mother is a real gem, nicest woman that'll ever live," she replied.

She leaned back and stretched splaying her limbs everywhere enjoying the softness, "I bet he'll say something tonight. If not, I'll marry Habaek." Hana's green eyes gleamed with mischievous intentions.

"You've got to be joking! There is no way you'd bet that!" Eun replied eyeing her friend warily, as if whatever craziness that Hana was suffering from was deadly and extremely contagious.

"I'm back. I attempted to pick out something everyone likes." Ju-dong placed the drinks before the two girls before sitting down and enjoying his own. Hana sat up to enjoy a sip of her drink and nodded at Ju-dong, "You're good at guessing drinks, Ju-dong." He smiled in return.

She gladly accepted her drink from Ju-dong and took a large sip in hopes of calming her nerves. It was absolutely delicious, and happened to be her favorite drink. Either Ju-dong was amazing at guessing, or Hana had specifically told him. Hana, that traitor.

"Besides this gigantic uproar about this forced marriage audition, have you seen a girl you like here yet?" Hana asked as she played with the flower decoration. She was met with a stare from Ju-dong.

"You're plotting something."

"When isn't she plotting something?" Eun stated with a sigh.

"ME? Never." Hana gasped acting hurt at his statement. Ju-dong wasn't buying it.

Eun chuckled a little, "Filthy liar." Hana smiled at Eun's little comment. She was a liar, but a rather clean and flowery one.

"Yes." Was his statement before he sealed his lips and smiled.

"Whoa. That was... interesting and unusual..." Hana wasn't too sure what to do next, or what to think.

Another large sip was starting to put Eun more at ease.

"Come on Ju-dong. Who is it?" The goddess pried. Her freedom was on the line along with her friend's love life.

"Not telling." Ju-dong stated with a rather cold face. Hana pouted at him then sat back.

She knew why Ju-dong didn't want to say anything. He knew that Eun liked him and obviously felt nothing for her. He was just being nice and trying to spare her feelings.

"P-P-Please Ju-dong?" She asked making her rich green eyes big, batting her eyelashes while pouting. The ultimate puppy-dog look.

"N-no." Ju-dong stuttered, he was not going to lose to Hana. He will outsmart the cunning goddess for once.

The thing was, Hana just didn't want to leave him alone. Ju-dong was trying to be nice and not just go outright and say that he didn't like Eun and Hana just kept pushing him.

"B-b-but-" Hana was starting on her second wave of pitiful looks but was rudely interrupted by another being called her sister.

"Sister!" A brown haired girl squeaked as she tripped on her dress and plowed right into Hana. She looked almost exactly like Hana, except her hair was sorter and decoratively pulled up with exquisite jewelry and flowers in her hair and around her neck. Overall she was more exotic looking than Hana and shorter. Hana was furious as she untangled herself from her sister's garments.

Eun had known Hana for awhile, a long while, and not once had Hana ever mentioned to her anything about having a sister. Eun had always just believed that Hana had just sprouted up from the ground like a tree or something. No parents, no siblings, nothing, Hana just came into existence and was this incredible being of extreme energy. It was odd to see Hana's sister. She looked like Hana's twin, except miniture. Perhaps she was a Hana clone?

"Why are you here?" Hana growled at her sister. '_And you ruined my plan! I ALMOST HAD HIM!_' She screamed in her mind.

"Isn't it obvious? To try and earn Habaek's hand." He sister replied as she sat down properly at the table.

"Is that really your sister Hana?" Ju-dong asked very surprised.

"Yes..." Hana sighed as she firmly planted her face into her palm.

"Are these your friends?"

"...Yes..."

"I guess that's why mother is disappointed in you and sent me to try to marry Habaek." The mini Hana stated with a rather vicious look in her eye at Hana.

"...Whoop de doo."

"You're trying to earn Habaek's hand? As in you actually want the position of wife?" Eun asked in girl had to be the only one willing to fill the position voluntarily.

Hana's mini-clone turned to Eun and smiled, a very cold calculated smile, "Yes. I guess it would be strange in your case." She looked at Eun carefully and smiled confidently. Ju-dong slowly edged away from the table and the mini-Hana, but failed at avoiding her cold green eyes. "Another god? A rather scruffy looking one at that." He was greatly insulted but didn't dare say a word for fear of reveling something that Hana wanted to hear.

Eun did not like Hana's sister...did not like her at all. There was something in the way that she smiled and the way that she spoke that unnerved Eun.

"I will only allow you to insult me and not my friends you obvious klutz. Why don't you go court Habaek?"

"I tried to meet him, but he was busy." She pouted glaring at Hana.

"Then go jump in the lake, Ayanna." Hana growled. Girls from the surrounding tables were looking at the two with fear in their faces.

"I'll tell mother." Ayanna growled.

"_I'll tell mother._" Hana mocked.

It was so weird trying to compare Hana to her sister. The two were absolutely nothing alike once you got past their looks. Ayanna was too cold, unempathetic and Hana was too happy and full of life. It made you wonder how they could differ so much in behavior.

"Very well then, I'll be leaving so I won't smell of cheap alcohol and _cheap _gods."

Hana cracked. She took her drink and promptly poured it on her sister before picked up the squealing girl walked outside to dump her in the lake.

She took a large mouthful of her drink and as soon as the last of it had passed her lips, Eun went to go grab another. Anything was better than watching the two sisters try to tear the other apart with their bare hands.

"I hope that water is pure enough for you to wash off our scent!" Hana mocked as Ayanna crawled out, soaking wet and complaining. Many of the other women started laughing at Ayanna situation. Ayanna stomped off into the distance with vicious string of words spilling out of her mouth.

Hana flopped down next to Eun and laughed.

"That felt good! Another round of drinks please!" She chirped waving at a waitress.

As soon as Ayanna walked out the door Eun had finished her second drink. Normally the ice goddess didn't drink much, but tonight was an exception. Tonight she'd drink as much as she pleased...however much that actually was.

"Wow Eun! You really do like that drink. But... Don' you usually one have just one whenever we go out?" Hana asked.

"Wow at you Hana, for taking on an evil little clone of you." Ju-dong laughed and clapped for the brave forest goddess.

"You should try doing that to Habaek, when he's not a munchkin." Ju-dong challenged. Hana was extremely tempted to take him up on that bet, but it would conflict with her already existing bet. She didn't know what to do; if she waited any longer Ju-dong would catch-

"A pause? Uh-oh! You already have a bet going on! What is it about? No wait, it has something to do with Habaek. Right?" Hana pouted at the now clever god.

"No."

"You're a horrible liar. Tell me." He grinned evily at Hana.

"Hana you need to learn how to lie better," Eun laughed as she took another sip of her drink.

"I will if you answer my question before my sister so rudely interrupted." He was taken aback. It was a stalemate of the minds.

She was on her third glass as Hana fought with Ju-dong in their battle of wits. Eun could just blurt out Hana's plan in front of Ju-dong, but hey...Why ruin the fun?


	11. Paaaarty! I said Paaaaarty!

Title: The ever popular drunk person scene!

**Celebrate, celebrate! Because we now have a lack of a life to write and edit this stuff! Whoooho!**

**Hurray for threatening comments to get our butts into gear! [Running to our hideout naturally…]**

**Disclaimer: Once again OCs belong to me and everything else to their proper owner. [Mi-Kyung Yun]**

"HA! Now you're the one that's pausing." Hana smirked. Ju-dong bit his lip, his plan tangled by Hana's wit.

"Let's settle this. Eun? Eun… How many drinks did you have already?" Hana gasped as she looked over at the empty cups surrounding the goddess.

Eun's smile was one of bliss, the smile of one who is enjoying the pleasant state of being buzzed and not yet wrecked and wasted. It really didn't matter what either Hana or Ju-dong said to her. She was far too happy to care.

"Um... this is my third. Oh, you want to order another round?" Eun downed her glass easily in a matter of seconds, "No problem, I go get this round." She got up and made her way to the bar and the rather cute bartender.

"OH NO! I HAVE TURNED HER INTO A DRUNKARD MONSTER!" Hana cried when Eun left. Ju-dong leaned away until Hana calmed down.

Eun somehow managed not to trip as she made the long walk to the bar. She laughed and slowly felt her inhibitions fade away into the nothingness. Thos problems didn't seem to matter anymore; she was having a great time. No worries, no fears and no morals…it was liberating.

She leaned over the bar and gave the bartender a flirty grin, "Hi there gorgeousss, another roun' for table eight."

The bartender nodded and returned the smile as he set about to grabbing another round for her.

"I bet people tell ya this all the time, but ya've a really great assss."

"I hear it from time to time." He replied. Eun couldn't tell if he was just humoring her because she was a poor drunk girl, or had any genuine interest.

"God, ya've got great lipz." She leaned over the bar and pulled the bartender by his tie into a kiss. She then smiled and hoisted herself up, so she would sit atop the bar.

"Do they know any good songs? 'Cause I'd lovee ta dance righ' abou' now."

"They're not suppose to play any music other than this, but I suppose just once couldn't hurt them." He gave her a wink.

"Thank ya luv." She smiled and stared absently at his green eyes before he walked away to ask the players to fix their music problem.

"Whoa there. I-" Ju-dong started.

"I AM SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"Hana-" Ju-dong stated pointing at Eun.

As soon as they started to play the new song, Eun recognized that as they sang the first notes they were playing her favorite song. She stood up –a little unsteadily- on the bar and started dancing. Before the chorus even started Eun had somehow coaxed the bartender to dance up on the bar with her. The feeling of it, this new freeness, that was better than anything she'd ever experienced. It was the best euphoric high.

"GAaahh...!" She whined as Eun stood up on the bar and coaxed the cute bartender up as well.

"I've ruined her inability to not drink!" Hana whimpered through her hands.

"Hana. I'm sure something is just bothering Eun. Nothing more." Ju-dong smiled as Hana frowned at him.

"You know what's wrong with her!" He gasped, "What is it?"

"HA! You do care!" She pointed at him grinning.

"…Damn you."

"Admit it to her." Hana smirked at Ju-dong before glancing over at Eun which caused her jaw to drop.

"I am such a bad influence." Hana moaned as her head hit the table. The night was quickly turning into early day and Hana was losing her bet and her best friend was being cheered on by other drunken women.

Eun smiled and as the song ended she twirled around once on the top of the bar. The bartender had already jumped down and offered her a hand down. She tried to get down as carefully as she could, but it would not be an easy task after another two drinks.

The bartender caught Eun and she gave him a large hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The crowd applauded for the couple dancing on the bar and gave a hearty cheer while Eun walked back to her table.

"I think I heard my heart break." Ju-dong whispered staring at Eun and the bartender.

"What?" She looked up at the god swearing that she heard something.

"I-I don't think you're a bad influence, you don't flirt with guys while drunk... Only sober." Ju-dong covered.

"Thankss darlin' see ya 'round," Eun said as she returned to her table.

"What are you going to do?" He asked looking at Hana.

"Die. No wait... Yeah, die." She grumbled as the night moved on.

Eun sat down in the middle of Ju-dong and Hana.

"That wasss great, ya should try it sometime Hana. He was cuuute, you and he would probably get along fantassstically!"

"I am so ruined." Hana muttered as Ju-dong was approached by a drunken Eun.

She turned to Ju-dong, "He was cute, but thass just it...cute. You however, I wouldn' call you cute. Nah, ya're hot. Really, hot actually. Sexy even."

"T-T-Thanks Eun." Ju-dong replied to Eun's comments while blushing a little bit.

If it hadn't been apparent that Eun was drunk before, there was no questioning it now. Eun obviously had no inhibitions and didn't give a damn what she said.

"Eun! How could you follow me down to the dark side! I swear I'll never do anything bad.. Well... REMOTELY bad ever again!" Hana whined as she grabbed Eun's shoulder.

"Can we call off the bet?" She begged the drunken Eun praying that she would pity her soul.

"Yeah, what was this bet about?" Ju-dong asked deeply interested.

Eun ignored Hana's rants of sorry and her promises to never do anything bad again...which was highly improbable, because sooner or later Hana would undoubtedly break. Hana couldn't stop from doing at least seemingly bad things.

She smiled happily at Ju-dong, "We missssed yooou, you should stay for awhile. Can't hurt ta have a hot bod like that around to stare at."

Finally she turned to Hana and laughed, "Don't be silly, a bet is a bet, a deal a deal."

Apparently there was no way to slither out of the deal for Hana.

Hana didn't know what to do. Her best friend was planning on potentially ruining her massive ego and Hana couldn't do a single thing to stop her. If Hana tried to stop her, it would only end horrendously for everyone involved, since that's how Hana's luck rolled. So, there sat Hana with the best beaten-cute-animal look she could muster without sobbing her eyes out.

Ju-Dong didn't know what to do either. He couldn't tell if drunk Eun was anything like sober Eun or if she was faking the entire thing. He knew something was going down between Hana and Eun, he just couldn't figure it out for some strange reason.

Time faded by as Hana tried to crack Eun, and successfully failing.

"Last Call!" The performers and bartender yelled, the intoxicated crowd echoed them with various cheers.

"NO! Don't say last call!" Hana whimpered. Ju-Dong was budging unless she told him about the bet. If she did that she would automatically loose anyways. Either way it looked as if Hana would have to marry Habaek.

_'NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THAT SCHMUCK!'_ Hana screamed in her mind over and over again with a concerned look on her face that was scaring Ju-Dong. Hana was NEVER concerned about anything.

If Eun was at all the type of person who enjoyed watching other people suffering perhaps she would have taken great delight in watching Hana squirm over the predicament she was currently in. However, she wasn't that type of person at all.

Still that hurt animal look all over Hana's face was lost on the very inebriated Eun. Sympathy was kind of hard to have when you're main focus is to keep from falling down and trying to make the world stop spinning.

"Awwww, last call. I think I should grab another before we're kicked out." Eun stood up and tripped...right into Ju-dong's lap. She looked up at him with her icy blue eyes and smirked at him, "Hey sexy, ya wan' me to get ya anythin'?"

Hana's look quickly disappeared and morphed into a one of fear. She expected to worse to happen and it promptly did. An aura of almost no emotion wrapped around his face as he calmly, and gently, picked Eun up and set her back upon her feet.

"I'll pass, but thank you for the offer." He politely stated as he sat back down and calmly stared at Hana. Hana's eyes were wide with fear of the minor fact that she had pretty much lost her foolish bet.

Off Eun went to order something else and there sat Hana her face plastered against the table with Ju-Dong staring at her slightly red in the face. Both of their egos and state of minds had been smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

Habaek's mother was truly a bitch.

Eun grabbed one last drink before returning to the table. Both of her companions looked a bit out of sorts. She then tried to brighten their moods.

"Oh, don't look soo sad. So there's a possibility that we may have to marry Haebeck. One of us may have to endure an eternity as his bride. Look on the bright side!"

Hana didn't raise her head until Eun had finished her rather ridiculous statement. As her head rose from the table Ju-Dong caught a glimpse of absolute hatred between strands of rich brown hair. He was afraid for his life and for Eun's as well.

Eun sat down between the two and sipped her drink.

Had she been in her right mind, Eun probably would have been freaking out as much, if not more, than Hana was right now. However, she was still blissfully intoxicated by the affect the alcohol was having on her. And so there was a bright side to their situation. After all, wasn't there always a bright side when you aren't in your right mind?

"What bright side?" Hana growled at her intoxicated friend, she knew that she shouldn't have this urge to kill her because she was drunk and didn't have a clue on what she was doing, but she did anyways.

In the background, as the waiters and waitresses began to clean up they stopped at stared for a second at Hana. The growl that emanated from her lips sent a shiver down their spine for anyone that heard it. Hana lost the bet and she always followed the bet's rules because she always won.

Eun's drunken grin widened. "The bright side is that we have the very sexy Ju-dong here to keep poor us company." She finished off her drink and set it down on the table before them.

"I mean without him who knows what could have happened to us?" She let her hand rest on his knee and stared at him with absolute adoration.

Ju-dong and Hana were stunned, or rather floored by what Eun was doing.

Finally, the worst of it all happened. The last drink finally sent her over the edge or something because she acted even more impulsively than before.

"You know what? Neither of us thanked you for escorting us tonight. That's terrible!" Eun said and turned her full attention to Ju-dong.

It was then that she pulled him by the shirt and **kissed him**.

**-Dramatic music-**


	12. The Morning After

**WHOA. UPDATE. I MEAN WHAT. It's going to be the last update.. Ever for this story. That's right. It's ending. DUNDUNDUUUUN.**

Eun was going to die whenever Hana decided to tell her what happened while she was drunk.

'OH CRAP. I HAVE CORRUPTED YOU.' Hana screamed in her mind as Eun proceeded to face-munch Ju-Dong. Ju-Dong couldn't believe he was getting action, let along from his crush who was apparently drunk. His only thoughts were, 'Wow, this is amazing,' and 'Tomorrow is going to be awkward.'

After a small metal meltdown and freak-out, Hana bolted into action. She quickly grabbed Eun by the collar and dragged her off of Ju-Dong.

"BAD EUN. BAD, BAD EUN!" Hana yelled at her highly confused and drunk friend.

"YOU ARE DRUNK AND DOING THINGS THAT YOU WILL HATE YOURSELF FOR LATER." Hana continued as she dragged/escorted her friend outside and to her dwelling.

Ju-Dong sat there as if someone sucker-punched him twice in a row. He then covered his face and leaned back, "This is not happening. This did not happen. EAAAAaaahhh.."

"It's time that we all stopped doing stupid shit. Mainly you."

One moment she was kissing Ju-dong. The next she was being scolded by Hana like she was some dog that would be hit with a rolled up newspaper. It was highly confusing.

There was no reason that Hana should be angry with her. What was so bad about what she'd been doing? What in the world was there for her to regret? Nothing about this seemed at all strange to Eun. Not a thing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Wha' was that for Hana?" Eun asked as Hana dragged her back home. "I was having a lovely time. Weren't you?"

"NO! I was not having a lovely time! Did it look like I was having a lovely time? NO!" Hana continued to growl as Eun was dragged along.

Eun rolled her eyes at Hana.

"Why do you have to be soo serious all the time? Come on, have some fun, and just forgetvanything that's bothering ya."

Half way to Eun's place they ran into the very, very last person Hana wanted to see that night.

**HABAEK. **

Habaek was casually standing on the pathways, staring into the vast stars. Hana was mentally thinking while glaring at him, _'You little jerk. Why couldn't you stare at the stars from the roof or somewhere where I couldn't see you. Thusly, preventing this entire strand of thoughts from occurring.'_

He casually glanced over to the two girls and promptly gave them a confused look. Habaek could easily tell that Hana was aggravated about something Eun did and Eun was fairly intoxicated. He and Hana stared awhile at each other, Hana giving the death glare and Habaek sending back nothing. Without a single exchange of words he walked away fairly glad that nothing happened, to who knows where, and Hana continued her journey to Eun's dwelling.

It was incredibly strange. It was like Hana and Eun had traded bodies for the night. While Eun was normally the responsible one, here was Hana dragging her back home, drunk. The irony couldn't be missed.

Eun thankfully said nothing as they both caught sight of Habaek. There really were some small miracles left in the world.

All Hana could do at this point to keep her sanity mostly intact was to mentally bash her head against the closest wall. In reality she just covered her face with her hands and sighed, deeply.

Eun broke away from Hana's grip and proceeded to dance down the street.

Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would bring better luck to Hana. But the chances of that were slim to none. So, off Hana went to finish escorting her too happy friend home and miserably walked to her dwelling and flopped onto her bed. Quickly enough, Hana passed out and endured a nightmare about her sister marrying Habaek.

The exhausted Hana awoke to knocking on her door. She naturally ignored the person, until the knocking became incredibly loud. It almost sounded as if the person was going to break the door through knocking. Hana dragged herself out of bed and over the door to be greeted by Habaek on the other side, he was momentarily shocked at the deathly glare and disheveled appearance of Hana.

"Five. More. Hours." Was all she said before closing the door in Habaek's face. He wasn't too sure if he should attempt to say what he was thinking. Habaek was being hounded by Hana's little sister and he wanted her to stop it, but Hana looked as if she would kill him or let him suffer more.

"Habaek!" Ayanna called looking for the water god. He cringed and quickly opened Hana's door, since she forgot to lock it, as the younger goddess approached. She looked around and huffed before stomping off. Habaek quickly and quietly looked behind him to see if Hana had awakened and was going to kill him, thankfully, she was passed out in a mass of blankets and pillows. He silently sighed as he thought out his next move to avoid Ayanna.

Habaek wasn't sure how long he should stay in Hana's room. The longer he stayed the risk of Hana awakening and beating him increased; however, if he leaves Hana's room too early the risk of meeting and dealing with Ayanna increased as well. The desperate god stood there and pondered over his options for a few seconds... Habaek would rather incur Hana's wrath then deal with the encroaching , annoying, mini-Hana clone.

Naturally, everything went down the drain. There were several very, very loud knocks on the door. This awakened the sleeping goddess and warned the hiding god to hide better. Habaek frantically looked around for somewhere to hid and found a shoji screen to hide behind. Hana stumbled over to the door tripping on blankets and her own gown. She opened the door to find her sister staring at her.

"What happened to you?" Ayanna squeaked trying to sound superior while crumbling under Hana's irritated glare.

"You. I'm going back to bed and no your target isn't here stalker." Hana snarled at her horrendous sister as the older goddess slammed the door. Hana sighed running her hand through her hair before falling back into bed. She quickly snuggled up against her pillows mere seconds as the door once again emitted knocks. This time Hana flung herself up and at the door and she started to yell some profanities as she opened the door but instead of a pestering and short sister Hana found herself staring at a male chest.

"Good morning." A soft voice laughed at the greatly confused goddess. Then it finally clicked in Hana's soggy mind. She was staring at Hoo-ye's chest. Hana quickly fixed this by raising her head up and smiled at the god.

"Heh… Sorry, about that. I thought you were my sister. Good morning Hoo-ye." Hana choked out as she slightly straightened herself out.

"I see. Have you seen Habaek? His mother asked me to find him."

"Um… I haven't seen him yet today. Has his mother already tracked down a bride for him yet?"

"Nope. Oh, would you like to have lunch with me today?" Hoo-ye casually asked.

"Oh, I would love to. But I think I have something with Eun planned today." Hana replied cursing herself for having to go out of the way and inform Eun of her actions last night.

"Pity. I guess it's time for me to go then." Hoo-ye turned away and silently walked down the path as Hana returned inside.

"UGH! Great. I get to miss lunch with Hoo-ye. Graaahh!" Hana groaned as she straightened herself out to go visit Eun.

"Eun's reaction to last night has to be worth missing lunch.. Is it already that late?" The goddess wondered as she left to go visit. Habaek sat in the background stunned that he managed to avoid two goddesses and one god within twenty minutes. He quickly and quietly snuck out of Hana's room and continued to dodge everyone and anyone looking for him. Hana smirked as she stood before Eun's door, various images of Eun's surprise passed through her mind as the goddess knocked loudly on the door.

She was safe. She was safe in his arms, happier than she'd ever been in her entire existence. He pulled her closer to him and it was absolute heaven. She knew him, but she had no clue who he actually was. It didn't matter though, because it was perfect, he was perfect.

His mouth was inches from her ear and he was just about to whisper something to her, to let her finally know who he was and then... a disastrously loud knock at the door woke her.

She groaned like an undead zombie and wrestled with the covers. The covers were tangled about her and she was utterly ensnared; she tried to kick the covers until the blankets fell to the floor. Once free, Eun slowly trudged to the door to see who dared to interrupt her sleep.

She found Hana waiting for her and she tried to give her a convincing "everything-is-awesome-as-usual" smile. Eun knew immediately that she failed. Still, she continued on.

"Hey Hana. What's up?" She said with a gravelly voice that she couldn't recognize as her own.

"What's up? Well, a lot of things." Hana smirked as she let herself into Eun's room.

"The first and best thing is that last night is that you got wasted, after drinking so much, you completely face-munched Ju-dong." The goddess stated as she crossed her arms. Hana hated loosing and was hoping Eun would forget the deal if Hana preoccupied her mind with other thoughts.

"Oh, and before you made out with Ju-dong you were dancing on the table tops while flirting with the barkeeper. Plus, it's around lunch time and I invited Ju-dong over here." The forest goddess added on, naturally Hana was stretching the truth a little bit.


	13. Good Morning Stalkers!

Eun closed the door behind Hana and then sat down on her bed. Her head was pounding like a drum, thundering like no other, and pulsing more than her own beating heart.

"I... I what?" She said with the utmost disbelief.

There was no way that she could have done such a thing, intoxicated or otherwise.

Slowly Eun was starting to remember some of the events of last night. She remembered the bartender and how cute he was, and she recalled dancing atop the bar with him. How much had she actually had last night?

"I kissed him? I...I couldn't have." Eun didn't want to believe it. She remembered it, but couldn't believe that she'd done such a thing.

It took her a moment to process what Hana had said.

"You...you invited him here? I," she tried to get up and became tangled in the bed sheets and tripped, "Shit! He can't come here, I... just no." Eun was possibly having a mental breakdown.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe what you did either." Hana stated looking at Eun as she tripped over her sheets.

"Also, I lied about Ju-dong heading over here. Though, if I did meet him on the way I would have invited him. But no luck there." Hana stated.

Eun tried to block out the fact that she had embarrassed herself so horridly. A sigh escaped her as soon as she heard that Ju-dong wasn't actually coming over right now. That was something that she wasn't quite sure if she could handle. Once again there was a knock upon the door, Hana sighed as she opened the door to find miniature Habaek.

"Ha-" Hana couldn't finish her sentence since Habaek let himself in and proceeded to hide. Hana casually closed the door behind him; she knew that once he busted his way into anything it was time to give up. Eun was taken aback as soon as Habaek burst through her door.

"Er, Hi Habaek, nice to see you." She stated politely.

"Shhh. You're little sister is stalking me." He whispered.

"Great..." Hana sighed, now she felt as if she had a hangover. What was worse was this was Eun's room, not Hana's.

On cue there was a knock, one that sounded slightly annoyed. It was obvious that the person behind the door was Ayanna. Hana looked at Eun asking through expression if she wanted to open the door.

"You are truly evil. You do realize that don't you?" Eun said with a glare. Hana smiled at Eun's comment and casually watched her as she opened the door. Hana sat by where Habaek was hiding and witnessed Eun choke up at whoever was at the door.

Eun debated about whether or not she ought to answer the door. After all, it could have been someone else other than Ayanna at the door. That is why that after the second knock Eun went to grab the door. She slowly opened the door and was met with quite a sight.

"J-Ju-dong?" Eun stuttered, "What are you doing here?" She shook her head, "Better question is how did you know figure out where I live?"

Today was starting off perfectly.

"Ju-dong?" Hana stated as she hear Eun stutter his name.

Ju-dong stared at Eun for a second before answering her questions, "Checking up on you. Since I don't trust Hana." Eun just stared at him. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and what was worse was that he wasn't even actually trying. It wasn't fair.

"Well, that was...thoughtful, thank you." She was still too surprised by Ju-dong's presence to laugh at Hana's expense.

"While I appreciate your checking up on me..." Eun was about to tell him that she did not like the fact that he just assumed that it was alright to just show up at her home, but she had just realized exactly her state of undress. She wore a light blue dressing robe and nothing more. Never had she felt so naked. God, she needed to cover up, somehow, anyhow.

"HEY."

"Hi, Hana."

"Jerk ,ello." Hana pouted. Habaek stared at Hana then back at Eun. This verbal exchange was slightly confusing to him.

"It was easy. I followed Hana." Ju-dong stated pointing over to where he heard Hana.

"Why does everyone follow me?" Hana asked.

"I didn't follow you." Habaek stated.

"Somehow I doubt that." Hana replied glaring down at the shortie. He didn't reply. Even though he was far more powerful than Hana he was still fairly afraid of her.

"I agree with her." Ju-dong smiled poking fun at Habaek was always a good time.

"Ju-dong about last night I..."

"Hello Eun and Ju-dong." The fair man stated.

Oh good, now Hoo-ye was here! This was certainly turning into some kind of party wasn't it?

"Hi Hoo-ye," she replied rather embarrassed.

"... Really?" Hana asked.

"Hello again, Hana." He added after hearing her voice. Hana slapped her hand against her head for blurting out loud.

Habaek motioned to Hana to not let Hoo-ye see him. Hana weighed the options and decided that it was better to help him. He was hiding underneath a medium height table; her plan was very, very simple. She casually sat down on the edge, not enough to tip the table over, and spread out her gown just enough to hide miniature Habaek.

Ju-dong was going to ask Eun to finish her sentence but decided against it with Hana and Hoo-ye present. Eun was certainly uncomfortable with this change in events. There were currently three guys in her home to witness her state of undress, one of them being the guy she fancied. She blamed Hana for all of this. Even if it wasn't truly her fault, she was still mostly to blame for this occurrence.

"So, Eun. What were you going to say to Ju-dong before Hoo-ye unknowingly interrupted?"

"I'm just here to see if anyone has seen Habaek." He causally responded to Hana's somewhat rude comment.

"I wasn't going to say anything Hana." Eun replied. "Why don't you and Hoo-ye discuss whatever important matter he has to discuss with you...outside?"

If Eun had her wish everyone would just leave now so she could hurriedly get dressed.

"Yes, my lady." Hana teased as she masterfully kept Habaek hidden from Hoo-ye's unrivaled eyesight and shooed the boys outside.

"Hana what was that all about?" Ju-dong asked as the goddess closed the door.

"Magic, Ju-dong. Magic." Hana replied smiling. Hoo-ye wasn't convinced at all, he suspected something from Hana. What he was suspecting, he wasn't too sure about it. Hana was one of the very few people that he couldn't predict. Most of the time.

"As for you Hoo-ye. I do believe that you offered me lunch? May Ju-dong join us as well?" Hana smirked as she grabbed Hoo-ye's arm and sinisterly thought in her mind, _muwhaha. Eun you owe me one now. MUAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAa... Ha. _

Typically Hoo-ye would have refused Hana's suggestion but for some reason he felt compelled to do so...

"Very well then." Hoo-ye accepted and Ju-dong couldn't pass up a free meal and a chance to pry information from Hana's devious claws.

So, off the trio went to lunch. Without any interruption from anyone. Including Ayanna.

Habaek peaked out of his hiding place as Hana closed the door and waited for the trio to depart. Before Eun could lock her freezing glare upon him, he disappeared similar to a very elusive bug.

Eun felt the most immense and welcomed sense of relief wash over her as soon as Habaek left. Finally, she was alone and able to regain some of her composure; now if only she could find her dignity...

What on earth had made her act so crazily last night? Yes, she supposed the alcohol was somewhat to blame, but still. She knew what her level of tolerance was, and she barely ever had more than two or three drinks at the max. Maybe it was the possibility of being married to Habaek, or maybe it was because she'd felt so nervous being around Ju-dong.

Whatever the case, both needed to be fixed or the poor ice goddess could drink herself to death.

After declaring that she'd never drink that much again, Eun ran to take a shower and attempt to wash herself free of the disgrace she'd found herself in. Eun would worry about what Hana was up to later.

For one day in Hana's life she was not plotting something relatively evil or mischievous. She spent most of the day socializing with Hoo-ye, Ju-dong, and Eun and acting as if she was a typical goddess. Except adept at making people laugh and more outgoing. Quickly the day faded away into dusk then into night. This was the night Hana feared because tomorrow one of them will be hitched to the annoying prick of a man-child called Habaek. So, there sat Hana mentally freaking out and physically twitching every few minutes or so in her room wondering how she'll fall asleep. This time she made sure that her windows and doors were locked. She didn't want any annoying males or females to pester her. Many people could sense the stress radiating from the single women this night. It was uncanny to some.

Quickly, Hana's mental madness finally transformed into exhaustion and the goddess was able to sleep. She sleep and dreamed of various random things that she quickly forgot once she awoken to banging on her door. Hana was very, very tempted to open the door and strangle the person behind it. The tired goddess would have done what she thought if she wasn't exhausted. The banging continued and Hana continued to lie on her bed ignoring the potentially poor soul.

Eun had enjoyed her surprisingly unchaotic, day with Hana, Ju-dong, and Hoo-ye. It was nice not having to worry about what sort of tricks Hana was playing, what evil schemes she was plotting, and what sort of no good was muddling about in that head of hers. It was an unexpected event, but also highly appreciated. It was enough having to worry about what tomorrow would bring. The last thing they needed was any more trouble.

As soon as Eun came home she felt the exhaustion kick in. She all but collapsed onto her bed when she finally came home that night. Unlike Hana, she did not dream, but was merely consumed by the dark hold of sleep.

The day arrived. The day of choosing. The day were two poor souls were forced together in the name of a powerful Goddess.


	14. No, We Didn't Kidnap You

The forest goddess forcefully dragged herself from the safety of her bed. For Hana feared the wrath of the Goddess than being stuck with a size changing man-child of a god. Hana prepped herself and sauntered over to Eun's dwelling, she did not feel brave enough to enter the madness known as the wedding selection alone. Strangely enough Hana never caught sight of Habaek or of any other single women either as she walked and knocked on Eun's door. She didn't put much thought into it since she didn't really care too much.

"Eun. Wakey-wakey time." Hana called through the door.

Eun woke to loud pounding on the door and the sound of Hana's voice. She shook her head in attempts to wake herself up more, but failed. Today was the day. Today she'd be put before the firing squad, face down fear itself and try not to flinch. Eun didn't want to be married. She barely ever dated anyone, and all those that she had...it hadn't worked out. They were too distant or too clingy, they were too unemotional or too emotional to deal with. There had only been one guy that she'd even remotely even considered having a serious relationship with and it had blown up in her face. That being said, why would someone like her, who had never had any good relationships, want to get married? She didn't. There was no point in getting married if there wasn't anyone she truly cared about, who actually cared about her, enough to marry them.

Finally she trudged to the door and opened it to see Hana's wonderful face.

"Morning." She half groaned.

"Morning Eun. Let us go and meet the other rampaging women." Hana stated as she let Eun go and prep herself. She stared down the walkway pondering what this marriage process would be like. Typically, the couple fell in love or it was an arranged marriage of some form. They've never had such a public marriage selection.. It somewhat disturbed Hana, but she was fairly confident that the little forest goddess would not be selected.

It took Eun all but five minutes to get ready. It wasn't as if she wanted to look her best for anyone. She tried not to think about what today might mean. How today, was the last day that she could live her own life as she pleased. Today was the day that she wanted to run away.

Once Eun was ready, Hana strolled along side her towards the meeting place. This was conveniently marked with large signs and a mass of people walking towards it.

Eun walked with Hana and was trying to squash the thoughts that were plaguing her. She thought of Ju-Dong and instantly she felt like her insides had been scooped out and then tossed in the garbage. She felt disgustingly hollow, and wished that she'd just stayed in bed. The very foolish part of her wished that she could just tell Hana that this was a bad idea and that they should go back. Such an option was not available to either of them.

"So, Eun.. How do you think they're going to do this selection pro-" Hana was abruptly cut off by something. That something partially tackled her before lifting her up.

Eun could barely process what was happening before it was too late. All of a sudden Hana was being abducted, and before another thought could enter her mind she found herself following suit as well.

"WHAT TH-" Hana started to yell but she was silenced by the minor fact that she was now racing towards a building she never saw before. She could also hear Eun's surprised squeak as something similar happened to her.

She hadn't even realized that she had even let out a sound. Eun had wondered who the heck it was that had let out such a yelp. At first she thought Hana had made such a noise, but then it finally register that it had been her to let out such a girly yelp.

Before Hana could formulate the next sentence she was going to speak she was placed on her feet before some angry looking grandmothers, the tallest one only reached up to Hana's collar bone.

Eun wasn't sure where she was. She surely wasn't aware of why she was surrounded by these elderly women. Definitely didn't understand why they were all scowling either.

"You're late!" They both angrily growled at Hana as Eun arrive next to her.

Hana blinked, "Late for what?" The goddess was deeply afraid of the possible answer. Eun may not have voiced her confusion like Hana did, but that did not make her any less unsure.

"Preparation for the ceremony!" The shorter one growled as she dragged Hana away from Eun.

"Erm, I..." Eun started.

"Quiet, no talking!" One of the old women snapped.

"But-" Hana started to protest as she was lead behind a screen into a private changing room. She was really, really afraid of what horrors awaited her in this room.

"Hush!" The angry grandmother yelled at Hana. The tone prevented Hana from speaking again for thirty minutes. In those thirty minutes Hana was attacked with various beautification products and items, her hair pulled and yanked and forced to remove her fairly conformable clothing for extravagant and painful formal wear. Once the horror was over Hana was glad that she was pushed out of that terrifying room. Unfortunately, she was the second to last participant to arrive and everyone was staring. Hana was heavily tempted to yell something out but decided against it. She was already in enough pain she didn't need another- Oh wait, here comes her little sister.

Eun received equally rough treatment as Hana as she was stuffed into a dress that felt far too tight. Her rib cage was being crushed; her lungs felt like they were spasming. As she tried to regain control over her lungs and breathe again, the women were brushing, pulling, pinning, and fixing her hair to perfection. As she finally gasped air back into her lungs the women fixed her make up so she would look like the epitome of a perfectly painted porcelain doll.

The old women smiled at her and then sent her off to let her be eaten alive by a hoard of sharks. Eun's heart sank into the pit of her stomach and she was now waiting for it to be dissolved by the corrosive acid.

"Hahha! So, the old Forest Goddess finally arrives. I'm surprised that they didn't have to SCRUB you down." Ayanna laughed at Hana's face.

"At least they didn't take two hours to beautify my figure, UNLIKE you, Ayanna." Hana teased back. Both sisters did look wonderful, but Hana had more of a figure compared to Ayanna. They angrily stared each other down until Eun arrived and Hana happily gave up on the staring contest.

Eun watched the sisters bicker with each other and just smiled as she was instructed a million times. With a smile still spread across her perfect features Eun responded. Eun may have looked absolutely stunning and her clothes may have shown off her body more than she ever had, but it didn't matter. She was being shown off, put on display for a guy she didn't care about, didn't love, and therefore it didn't matter. She didn't matter.

"So, Eun. How was it?" Hana asked the poor goddess.

"It was terrible, I'm lucky that I can breathe right now."

Hana nodded.

"I know what you mean. I'm excited to be alive right now. Considering all of the beauty products they put on us, I wonder how our bones are holding up. Imagine.. Walking out of here then suddenly someone is rapidly turned into midget. Oh wait. I can think of one." Hana smiled looking at the back of Ayanna who huffed and walked off to the other side of the room. The room was filled with various women looking their best, which was quite impressive. The downside was that the room was starting to become unbearably hot.

Hana's little wish of freedom from the stuffiness of the room was granted, though granted in a way that she would have gladly suffered through the crushing heat instead. The grand doors opened and lead to a huge stage platform, which had a sea of men standing before it. Habaek and his mother were standing on the platform watching as the girls were orderly herded out by the terrifying old grannies. The girls had been ordered to stand in line and Eun couldn't help but feel like she was being wrangled about much like a cow. It was rather degrading. She sighed and then realized how truly painful such a small gesture actually was. At this point she just wanted to walk out there, parade about like some sort of spectacle, and then run as far away as these horrid shoes would allow.

"Get in line." One growled at Hana and quickly whipped her butt with a small reed before proceeding to growl at the next girl.

Eun made sure to do as the old women commanded. After seeing Hana being reprimanded Eun didn't really need much more incentive to follow orders.

"Bitch." Hana growled as she shifted a couple inches to line herself up perfectly with the poor girls in front and behind her. She rubbed her butt where she was struck making a face, which she quickly removed as another granny came down the line. Hana was more afraid of the grannies than being married to Habaek at this point.

Many girls had filed through the doors leading out to the stage. The first wave of girls had already passed through those doors and there were still two more to go. It seemed as if they were just dragging this all out. Purposely making Eun and Hana go close to last just to torture them. If Eun was going to be thrust before the firing squad she would rather them just put her out of her misery quickly.

Eun smiled at Hana as the two of them and one other girl were the last to be shipped out. One of the old ladies ordered her to get going. It was finally her turn to parade about on stage.

The girls were lined up into several rows, men were hooting, cat-calling and calling names to cheer up their poor friends on stage. A loud gong sounded and the crowd quieted as the frightful goddess stepped in the very front of the sage. Hana slightly leaned to the side to see what was going on up front. She was in the fourth row out of six. The great goddess didn't need to explain to the crowd what was going to happen.

She remained poised, calm, and the picture of absolute perfection. Eun just tried to keep her eyes off of the crowd, but it was unavoidable. Her eyes fell on Habaek and his mother. The look that Habaek's mother shot her could have struck her down dead, and she had to force herself to keep moving forward.

Before she left the area Eun saw one more person before leaving. Of course, he just HAD to be here. Ju-Dong looked in her direction, but there was no indication that he saw her watching him; it made her heart clench. She tried not to show the crack in her composure as she made her way off the stage.

Hana was alone. **ALONE.**

Well, technically there was Ayanna and one other girl to her left.

'THIS IS NOT GOOD.' Hana screamed in her mind. She was having a serious mental attack that showed in her eyes. That is, until the horrifying Goddess approached to look at the final five with Habaek in tow.

'!' Was the lone thought in Hana's head as the final five girls were carefully inspected. The girls directly to Hana's right and left were shooed off stage. Habaek's mother was inspecting Ayanna while Hana caught Habaek's eye. He didn't look too happy or calm either.

Habaek didn't watch Hana for too long, but the look she had was very pitiful. Her eyes were screaming for him to encourage his mother to send her off stage yet.. He didn't want to. He was afraid of being betrothed to the pint-sized annoying prick called Ayanna. Who was strangely favored by his mother.

Hana breathed deeply trying to clear her mind of mental screaming it failed horribly when she noticed Hoo-ye in the crowd.

'WELL. SHIT. Why was I expecting him NOT to be here again?' Hana mused as the Goddess finished interrogating Ayanna and the poor soul next to her. It was Hana's turn to be plucked apart piece by piece. She waited in anticipation as the frozen eyes pierced through every inch of her. But there was no interrogation, there was no question, not even a single word directed towards Hana from the Goddess.

"Habaek. This one is my favorite." Habaek looked at his mother for a second, as if she was insane. But then mulled over that though and humbly agreed with her.

'Favorite? FAVORITE? WHAT? I RAN IN FRONT OF YOU IN THE ALMOST-NUDE? WHAT? EH? AAAAAHHH!' Hana screamed in her mind, over and over and over again.

Ayanna was furious, the burning hatred could be felt from her gaze. She did not speak her mind because she did not dare to anger the Goddess or Habaek.

Eun had freaked out. However, her panic was nothing compared to what Hana had dealt with. Eun didn't know what to think as she watched her friend face her fate utterly alone. She could see it all over Hana's face; unlike Eun, Hana didn't always conceal her emotions.

Eun peeked out and again her eyes found Ju-dong. Unlike the last time though, he caught her looking at him and gave her the best half-smile that he could muster. The small gesture pulled at her heart and she tried to manage to return the gesture.

"What are you doing?" One of the old women barked.

"Um...I was..." She started.

"You were going to stop staring at the audience and go to the dressing room to touch up that makeup." The old woman declared.

"Yes ma'am." With a huff Eun did as she was told and made her way to the dressing room.

Eun was fixing up her eyeliner and stared at herself in the mirror. She supposed she fixed whatever it was that the old woman found fault with. Frankly, she had thought the eyeliner had been fine, but maybe it wasn't dark enough or thickly applied enough for the old woman's taste.

She looked down to fix her lipstick for but a moment. When her gaze returned to the mirror Eun about had a heart attack.


	15. Bickering Couple Ahoy

"What the hell...How did you... What I mean is what are you doing here and how did you get back here?" Eun said somewhat stunned.

"I came to see you," Ju-dong said with a smirk.

"But why?"

"Because I-" He began.

"You're not allowed back here!" One of the old ladies almost shrieked.

"I know I'm not supposed to, but..." Ju-dong tried to reason.

"No, but you have to leave!" The woman insisted.

"You would have me leave a pregnant woman?"

It was precisely at that moment that Eun decided that this was all just some horrible dream.

Hana and everyone else in the immediate vicinity heard a loud elderly shriek. Hana crunched and prepared herself to be slapped upside the head by one of those vicious, demonic grannies. But no pain arrived and Hana looked behind her confused along with the two other girls. Habaek showed only a small sliver of confused as his mother...

Well, his mother looked displeased. She calmly glanced to one of her servants who immediately disappeared to figure out what the commotion was about. However, Hoo-ye was several steps ahead of the servant and was already outside the room listening and watching a furious elderly woman ripping Ju-dong piece by piece through words and threatening gestures. He then noticed that Eun was red as a strawberry and a look of pure horror on her face. Then the displeased servant arrived and woman fell silent staring at Ju-dong with a look of pure hatred.

"Well Habaek?" His mother asked. She wanted an answer from him, she wanted him to finally choose a proper goddess for a wife.

Habaek looked at each of his choices for a few minutes, calculating...  
Ayanna was an annoying, selfish midget. The next girl he didn't even know anything about her except that she looked nice. Similar to every other girl that he mother herded onto the stage. Finally, there was Hana. Hana was just Hana in his mind. If he had a choice he would marry none of them. Since that was not even close to the case he decided to go what he thought would be the best solution.

Hana gave him the best pity-me-look she could muster. She did not want to be married, yet. Let alone to a child-man transformer. However, fate was against her, once again.

"I agree."

Hana made no noise, she simply gurgled in her mind.

It was as if the world had stopped. As if the universe had been thrown off kilter. Eun couldn't believe what had just happened and it had felt as if everything after those words left Ju-dong's mouth were happening in slow motion.

"I am not..." Eun couldn't even say the word. The word caught in her throat and threatened to choke her.

"Ok, so she's not pregnant," Ju-dong said dismissively, "The point is though, that I am not leaving."

The old woman stormed off angrily to who-knows-where.

Eun shook herself off the remaining shock and locked her pale blue eyes on Ju-dong.

"Are you crazy?" She said absolutely incredulous.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that, but listen..."

"Ju-dong I-" She was about to tell him that she didn't want to have to talk about them -if there even was a theme- when she was just about to lose him.

"Listen," He said rather insistently, "I know you don't want to marry anyone..."

"I don't exactly have a choice," Eun said sadly.

A look of hurt passed over Ju-dong's features momentarily and then he just soldiered on.

"I know you're in love with me," he said and looked her dead in the eye, daring her to deny it.

"I'm...not..." Even Eun knew how half-hearted she sounded.

"See, you can't even lie about it, "He smirked, "the thing is that even though you can be a bit awkward sometimes and when you're drunk you can be...like a hurricane of havoc..."

Eun could feel embarrassment start to rise up within her.

"It doesn't matter though cause I love you too."

Ok, she had been wrong before. NOW, Eun was certain that it was all some absurd dream.

The single thing that could ruin the precious romantic moment between Ju-dong and Eun happened.

This thing being referred to... It is called, 'Hana.'

Hana exploded through the door, shocking everyone. Including the unshockable Hoo-ye (who had followed in after Hana with a look of surprise on his face) and the servant.

"!" Was the very first word out of her mouth. She then paused, looking a bit shocked that there was still people in here, and looked at Ju-dong and Eun. Eun was blushing and Ju-dong just looked scared.

Both Eun and Ju-dong jumped at the sudden appearance of Hana.

She was like an angry hurricane, a force of nature, seemingly hell-bent on destroying whatever lay in its path.

"Oh. You finally told her that you liked her? And also got her PREGNANT?" Hana teased to make up for the minor fact she flipped out thinking that no one was in this room.

Eun cringed at Hana's comment, "I'm not pregnant," she muttered grumpily.

"Wait. Ju-dong got Eun pregnant?" Habaek asked as he followed Hana into the room. Hana cringed and did the quickest 180 anyone has seen.

"YOU." Hana growled pointing a finger at him. Even when she was royally outraged at Habaek, she looked marvelous.

"Hi, Honey?" Habaek replied hoping that his sweetness would prevent Hana from ripping his head off. When Hana whirled around to attack Habaek, Ju-dong had cringed out of sympathy. However, that did not keep him from snickering at Habaek calling Hana "Honey". Oh the moment was absolutely priceless.

"Honey? That's not funny. Why the heck would you call Hana, Honey?" Eun said confused. She hoped that the Water God was simply joking and the worst fate hadn't befallen her friend.

"Eun is not pregnant, Habaek." Hoo-ye stated tripping Hana's thought process. She failed to notice Hoo-ye was there. Instead of verbally ripping Habaek's guts out, Hana proceeded to cover her face with one hand and shake her head. She could not believe that this was really happening. Hana liked Hoo-ye yet she was not forcefully engaged to Habaek, who she was starting to enjoy until five minutes ago.

"Well, that's good news." Habaek sighed, he was going to reply to Hana's sighing but was cut off by Hoo-ye.

"Hey, you make it sound like her having my kid would be the worst thing in the world," Ju-dong stated indignantly.

Eun turned around to face Ju-dong and gave him a what-the-hell look, "What?"

"I mean...yeah, good news." Ju-dong said quickly before someone deemed him too stupid to live.

"Judging by Hana's actions earlier, I believe that the two of you are now engaged. Congratulations." No one could tell if Hoo-ye was even the slightest bit upset, not even Hana.

"Are you? Engaged I mean." Eun said hoping that Hana wasn't doomed to the fate that the two of them had been dreading earlier.

Hana stated flatly glaring Habaek down, "I am not **engaged** to this annoying child-man."

"Well then I have bad news for you Honey."Habaek replied without thinking things through.

"I will hurt you if you call me Honey again. And no one would stop me." Hana growled. There was no verbal response from Habaek, just a disapproving look. Quickly an awkward silenced filled the room. Hoo-ye glanced from Hana to Habaek then to Ju-dong and Eun. Habaek was just staring at Hana who was just glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Very well then. We're not engaged if, and only if, you're willing to go against my mother's wishes." Habaek stated smirking like the cunning bastard he was.

Hana mouth twitched, even with her sharp mind and even sharper tongue she could not find a string of words to counter Habaek's move.

"Well played."

This marriage is going to be one hell of a show.


	16. The Wedding of Hell

White satin and silk was draped beautifully around the archway that led to the entrance of the garden. The flowers were all in bloom, the many rows of seats that had been set up were filled to capacity, and Habaek stood there with the priest. He like all the others were waiting on the arrival of the bride. Habaek wasn't the only one.

Eun stood there in her lovely dark blue, maid of honor dress. She was of course trying to keep Hana from running away or hanging herself. Oh, and of course she was being the ever supportive friend.

Hana had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out.

"Hana, please open this door!" She pleaded.

"Fine, fine." Hana sighed as she opened the door. She was beautiful, with flowers intertwined into her hair and a soft dress that seemed to flow like water.

Eun thought Hana had never been more beautiful than she was wearing that dress.

"I know you're not happy, but you just have to make the best of this." That was when Ayanna arrived. Crap, just what Hana needed. Wasn't the poor girl dealing with enough already?

"It's just I can't believe this is happening, they even waited until nightfall too." She sighed, Hana was not a happy camper. This wonderful and beautiful night was going to become even more of a hellish nightmare for Hana. Hana's great and wonderful sister Ayanna opened the door, slowly, with one hand suspiciously behind her back.

"Hello, sister."

"Hello… Ayanna." Hana snarled at her sister. The presence of Ayanna was the last thing Hana wanted today. If Hana could get rid of Ayanna for the price of marrying Habaek she would agree to the contract without a second thought.

Eun was horribly suspicious of her friend's ever scheming sister. Hopefully the nuisance would leave relatively soon. Preferably before Hana killed her and stained that wonderful dress of hers with Ayanna's blood.

"Heh. I have a wonderful wedding gift for you." Ayanna cooed, smiling evilly. She stepped into the room and showed off her 'gift.' There stood the annoyingly egocentric sister holding the leash that held back a rather large dog. But the dog was not a typical dog. It was a Che.

With the mere mention of the word 'gift' Eun instantly became wary. No good could come of this. That was precisely when Eun saw the dog. She wasn't stupid, as soon as the 'dog' came into view she knew exactly what it was. The Che may have looked absolutely harmless, but she knew exactly what the creature was capable of.

"Goodbye sister." Ayanna sang as she dropped the leash and closed the door behind her. As soon as Ayanna left the room Eun looked over at Hana and grimaced.

". . . . What a wonderful wedding present." Hana muttered as she backed up with Eun.

"Um...yeah, I can't even pretend to be optimistic about this...we're screwed."

-

Elsewhere, Habaek and the rest of the gods were becoming restless waiting for the bride. Habaek looked over at Ju-dong and the dashing looking fire god merely shrugged.

"Ju-dong, go see what's taking so long." Habaek ordered.

Ju-dong nodded and went off to find the two (doomed) girls. Ayanna smugly walked past Ju-dong who paused to watch her walk. Typically Ayanna boasted about what she was smug about, but not this time. Which caused Ju-dong worry about what Ayanna might have done to Hana.

"Well. Do you think screaming like a frighten child would work?" Hana asked as she skillfully maneuvered herself and Eun away from the Che and towards the bathroom she was hiding in previously. The Che slowly crept towards the two girls, unsure if they would strike back. This pause was long enough for Hana and Eun to fully walk into the bathroom, backwards. Hana groped for the door, the Che pounced sensing it's opportunity to obtain a meal. Thankfully, Hana was slightly faster than most of Che's prey. She slammed the door into the Che's face, infuriating it beyond all reason.

"Door, you are amazing. PLEASE HOLD." Hana whimpered as she locked the door and backed away as the Che started to viciously claw at the door. To Hana's dismay the Che was quickly demolishing the door.

"I think this is the time to start screaming." Hana stated as she looked at Eun with frightened eyes. Hana took two deep breaths and then she screamed. As loudly as she possibly could.

Eun just nodded at Hana's comment. She was far too worried that too much extra noise would possibly provoke the Che into attacking. Eun wished that she could just freeze the Che where it stood, unfortunately for her, there was a severe lack of water. Damn, she felt absolutely useless. As soon as the Che finally decided to take the chance to viciously dive at them Eun felt her heart speed up, and threaten to leap right through her chest. It was a miracle that she had kept herself from screaming.

Eun had never felt so glad to have Hana as a friend. However, before either girl was able to celebrate the Che was breaking down the door. It didn't take long before the girls could easily spot it's evil yellow eyes staring at them through the holes in the door.

Eun couldn't agree more, and at long last the ice goddess opened up her mouth and let her lungs heave out enormous, defining screams of terror.

-

A horrid, blood freezing scream pierced through the air sharper than any weapon known to man. It was followed by a scream of someone who knows that their demise is eminent.

Everyone heard the two girls screaming. Everyone.

Ju-dong heard these screams and panic filled him. He knew precisely who those screams belonged to. Driven by this new terrifying motivation, Ju-dong ran as fast as his legs would carry.

He only hoped that he got there in time.

Habaek bolted off of the altar and towards the screams. He hoped that Ju-dong was significantly closer to the girls than he was. He prayed with every fiber of his being that Ju-dong would make it in time. Unlike him all of those years ago.

-

"I really do hope that someone has good timing." Hana muttered as the Che ripped the door apart. It could fit it's enormous head through the hole it had created in the door.

"I would even go for Suh-wang-mo saving us now."

Eun was offering everything she had to offer in order for them to be saved. She'd do anything if it meant them being able to continue living. Eun couldn't die now, she still had a ton of things left to do before that could even remotely happen.

The Che broke the entire lower half of the door off and it's shark-like, sharp teeth gleamed in the light. It took the opportunity to lunge at the two girls.

Eun shut her eyes. She didn't want to see Hana die, she didn't want to witness her own death either. Hana also cringed as the Che broke through the bottom half of the door and lunged towards them. She really didn't want to see herself ripped apart and devoured as a midnight snack.

It felt like forever, and she kept expecting the excruciating pain to seize her...but it never came. She couldn't stand it anymore, Eun opened her eyes to see the Che burst into flames, and incinerate almost immediately before her. Eun blinked rapidly, barely believing what she had just witnessed.

"Sorry to disappoint ya Hana."

"You only disappointed me in one department Ju-dong" Hana sighed. Grateful that someone had save their sorry asses.

Eun looked over to see Ju-dong looking absolutely, astoundingly, incredibly sexy with a very pleased look on his face.

Habaek appeared in the doorway completely out of breath and looking distraught. He quickly looked around saw that the girls were okay and the smoldering corpse of the Che. Hana was about to comment how it was Ayanna who set the Che loose of them but was stopped when Habaek rushed over to her and embraced her. His embrace was tight but not tight enough to force the air out of Hana's lungs.

"-Er?" Hana asked the apparently emotional Habaek.

"Who did this?" Habaek asked, his voice full of pain. Which immediately estranged Hana but she answered him unsure of what would happen next.

"Ayanna.."

"She will pay." Habaek growled before letting Hana go and rushing out of the door.

"Wait- Wha?" He was already gone before Hana could ask him what he was planning to do to her sister.

"Well.. That was short." Hana muttered, "I doubt he's going to find Ayanna." She was correct. Habaek ordered as many servants, gods and goddess he could to find Ayanna. But no one could find her.

After pushing through a wave of concerned gods and goddesses Hana walked towards the altar to wait for Habaek to stop his futile search. Which he did after everyone reported negative results back to him.

Ju-dong walked over to Eun and offered a hand up. She gladly took it and he helped hoist her back onto her feet.

"You ok?" He asked as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Eun looked Ju-dong straight in the eye and then pulled him into a suffocating kiss. After a moment or two she pulled away.

"Thank you." She replied somewhat breathlessly.

Ju-dong just smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on; let's go watch Hana get married."

Eun and Ju-dong both walked down the aisle toward the Alter. Eun kept her eyes focused directly in front of her. She feared that if she looked at Ju-dong at precisely this moment that her eyes would give her away and that he'd be able to tell what she'd been thinking

"For a second there I thought I was going to get out of this arrangement." Hana teased smiling.

"Unfortunately for you, I do tend to listen to my mother." Habaek replied smiling. Hana naturally had a witty remark for that statement but was cut off by Habaek suddenly kissing her before the priest could say the appropriate lines.

That was it. Habaek and Hana were married. After Habaek finished smooching Hana she promptly pushed him to the side and threw her bouquet at Eun, and pointed at Ju-dong. Indicating that if Eun didn't do something soon Hana would be very displeased.

Hana quietly mused to herself as she and Habaek strolled down the aisle with people cheering and clapping and small pieces of whatever flying into the air that Habaek wasn't a total prick. Maybe things could work out between the two of them, or maybe she'll just enjoy the ability to verbally grill him whenever she was bored.

Who knows?

**That's it guys! It's over. UGH. Took us two years to finish this beast. –headdesk- SO. If the ending feels a little rushed/uncared for we busted it out in a couple of days because we noticed it had been two years and we kind of felt bad about that.. And we really, really want to take a break. BECAUSE OF YOU SCHOOL. YEEEAAAH.. Love and peace for all! **


End file.
